Mapleshade's Chance
by Moonlight456
Summary: Mapleshade has lived in the Dark Forest for moons. But now, she's been offered a chance that could change her destiny forever...
1. Allegiances

(Hey, everyone. I've decided to start another fanfiction. I've always loved Mapleshade and thought it was really unfair that she got sent to the dark forest. So I've decided to write about what would happen if she was given a second chance. This story will take place six moons after Bramblestar's Storm. I'm also including cats that the Erins' forget to list in the allegiances and cats that were just stuck in as elders in one book. I've also added cats that Kate added in the new allegiances for the apprentices' quest that should've been around in the other allegiances. And of course, since it's a fanfic, I've added some apprentices to Thunderclan and changed some names. Enjoy! Please review!)

Mapleshade's Chance

Allegiances

Thunderclan-

Leader- Bramblestar- broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white forepaw

Medicine cat- Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Jayfeather- light gray tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Spiderleg- long-limbed black with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light gray tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom with a short tail

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tom with amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Bumblestripe- pale gray tom with black stripes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

apprentice- Sagepaw

Molewhisker- brown and cream tom

apprentice- Oatpaw

Amberpool- pale ginger she-cat

Dewsplash- gray and white tom

Snowstorm- white fluffy tom

Lillyheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

apprentice- Deerpaw

Stormcloud- dark gray tom

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Apprentices-

Sagepaw- light brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Oatpaw- long-legged creamy brown tom with yellow eyes, long whiskers, and a white underbelly and paws

Deerpaw- golden brown tom with amber eyes

(Kits of Molewhisker and Amberpool)

Queens

Cinderheart- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Lionblaze's kits) Sorrelkit- tortoiseshell she-kit with brown stripes , Hollykit- black she-cat with green eyes, Fernkit- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Expecting Thornclaw's kits, fathered them before he retired)

Elders

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe- broad-shouldered gray tom

Millie- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Daisy- cream colored she-cat

Cloudtail- long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger splotches

Thornclaw- golden brown tom with amber eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tom with amber eyes

Windclan

Leader- Onestar- old, light brown tabby tom

Deputy- Harespring- brown and white tom

Medicine cat- Kestrelflight- molted gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather- black tom with green eyes

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Breezepelt- black tom

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- dark brown with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with dark gray paws

Willowclaw- dark gray she-cat

Dewspots- gray and white tom with pale blue eyes

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white spot on her head

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown she-cat

Slightfur- black tom with a flash of white on his chest

Featherpelt - gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker- dark gray tom

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Queens

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kit) Fernkit- gray tabby she-cat

Elders

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Shadowclan

Leader

Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Medicine cat

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpelt- cream colored she-cat

Kinkfur- tabby she-car with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortiseshell she-cat

Whitewater- long furred white she-cat, blind in one eye

Snaketail- dark brown tom with a tabby stripped tail

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

apprentice- Stonepaw

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

apprentice- Strikepaw

Snowbird- white she-cat

Ratscar- dark brown tom with a long scar

Tigerheart- dark brown tom

apprentice- Sleekpaw

Ferretclaw- black and gray tom

apprentice- Wasp-paw

Spikefur- dark brown tom

Grassheart- pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Berryheart- black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot- gray she-cat

Rippletail- white tom

Sparrowtail- dark brown tom

Mistcloud- long furred gray she-cat

Elders

Oakfur- small brown tom

Riverclan-

Leader

Mistystar- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine cats

Mothwing- golden she-cat

apprentice- Willowshine- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Mintfur- light gray tom

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot- molted gray tom

Rushtail- light brown tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tabby tom

Duskfur- dark brown she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Graymist- light gray she-cat

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Lakeheart- gray she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray and black tom

Havenpelt- black and white she-cat

Perchwing- gray and white she-cat

Mossyfoot- dark brown she-cat

Lizardtail - light brown tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sneezecloud- gray and white tom

Curlfeather- pale brown she-cat

Podlight- gray and white tom

Pinefur- dark russet tom

Copperfeather- copper colored she-cat

Rainstorm- molted blue gray tom with blue eyes

Queens

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat (Mother of Mallownose's kits) Brackenkit- tortoiseshell she-kit, Jaykit- gray tom, and Owlkit- brown tom

Elders

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

(Man, that was long! Anyways, prologue to come!)


	2. An Offer Given

Prologue

Mapleshade stirred in her nest made of stinking moss and bracken. She was dreaming. Suddenly, she sat up quickly, her amber eyes wide. Mapleshade looked wildly around her. She was still in the same stinking forest of the Place of No Stars. Mapleshade began to groom herself as she recalled her dream.

It was after Thunderclan had banished her and she was going to take her kits to Riverclan. As she was crossing the river, her kits slipped from her grasp and were washed away. Their cries of "Mama! Save me!" still echoed in Mapleshade's mind.

"Oh, my precious kits!" Mapleshade whispered. Though she'd never tell any of the other Darkforest cats this, she still missed Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit every day.

"Perhaps I'll see them at the border between Starclan and the Darkforest." Mapleshade thought hopefully.

Mapleshade heaved herself out of her nest and began the journey to the border. "Mapleshade." a voice said.

Mapleshade turned and Snowtuft slide out of some bushes. "Where are you going?" Snowtuft growled.

Mapleshade lashed her tail angrily. "I fail to see how that is any of your business, Snowtuft," she replied smoothly, continuing past him.

Finally, some light shone ahead. Mapleshade passed some twisted trees and found herself at the border between Starclan and the Darkforest.

Mapleshade looked around, disappointed that she didn't see her kits. As she turned to leave, some bushes rustled behind her. Mapleshade turned and saw her kits step out of a bush in Starclan.

"Petalkit! Patchkit! Larchkit!" Mapleshade cried, running to the edge of the border.

Before Mapleshade could reach her kits, an invisible force shoved her back. Her kits looked at her solemnly. "You can't cross, Mama," Patchkit said.

"Cause you've done bad things," Larchkit added.

"I know," Mapleshade sighed.

"We miss you, though," Petalkit purred.

"There could be a way for us to be together," Patchkit murmured.

Petalkit and Larchkit looked at him in surprise and Mapleshade pricked here ears, hope flaring in her chest, "How, dearest?" Mapleshade asked gently.

Patchkit flattened his ears and took a step back. "How do I know you won't use this way to invade Starclan?!" he spat.

Mapleshade felt shocked, "I wouldn't ever!" she hissed.

"How do we know?" Petalkit asked cautiously.

"Yeah!" Larchkit added.

Mapleshade flicked her ears. "We just lost most of our cats in the Great Battle. Do you really think we would be foolish enough to attack?"

The kits said nothing.

"Besides," Mapleshade added, "I've missed you and would do anything to be with you."

"Anything?" Patchkit asked carefully.

"Yes," Mapleshade whispered.

"You have to mean that you're sorry to all cats that you have wronged," the three kits chorused.

"I can't do that!" Mapleshade exclaimed, "They will never accept it!"

"You do want to try, don't you?" Petalkit asked.

"With all my heart. I want to be with you and the rest of my family," Mapleshade replied sincerely.

"Look," Patchkit said.

Mapleshade looked looked at her paws. They were sprinkled with stars and there was no barrier separating her from her kits. "My precious kits!" Mapleshade cried, rushing to them.

Mapleshade nuzzled each kit and covered them with licks and drinking in their sweet scents. "So, she agreed. I was convinced that she wouldn't." a voice said.

Mapleshade and her kits turned. A ginger tom with huge paws was watching them. "Who are you?" Mapleshade asked.

"I am Thunder, the founder of Thunderclan," the ginger tom rumbled.

Mapleshade looked at him in awe. "What an honor!" she thought.

"You have shown regret for your crimes and have been able to cross into Starclan." Thunder said, "Though there is a catch. For one soul to cross into Starclan, a good one has to go to the Darkforest. You must choose."

Mapleshade looked at him in dismay. "I have to trade?!"

Thunder nodded.

"In that case, I will go back. Another cat should not have to suffer so I can see my family. I earned that place in the Darkforest." Mapleshade responded sadly.

"You've passed the test," responded Thunder.

"What test?" Mapleshade asked, puzzled.

"We wanted to see if you'd be selfish and agree to have another car take your place," Thunder replied.

"Yay! Mama didn't fail!" the kits squeaked.

"Now, you are at a dividing point in your path." Thunder said, "You can apologize to those you wronged or live another life, a good life, to prove yourself."

Mapleshade hesitated.

"Beware, if you choose the first choice, the cats of Starclan may never fully accept you," Thunder warned.

Mapleshade looked at him. "I think I will choose to prove myself. But can't I have a few days with my kits?" she replied.

"Unfortunately, no," Thunder replied, "It so happens that a Thunderclan queen, Blossomfall, will be kitting soon. If you are to go back, it would have to be today."

Mapleshade let out a faint hiss. "Why Thunderclan? They cast me out!"

"No queen in the clans will be kitting for sometime," Thunder responded, "Besides, what better way to show your repentance than to go back to the clan who cast you out?"

Mapleshade sighed. Thunder had a point. "Alright," she replied.

"You will also lose your memories," Thunder replied. "You have to be just like any other kit."

"How will I know my kits?" Mapleshade whispered.

"You will regain them when you die," Thunder replied.

"Very well," Mapleshade said, "Goodbye, my precious kits."

Light surrounded her and Mapleshade lost consciousness.


	3. A Fresh Start

Chapter 1

Mapleshade could feel a tongue gently lapping at her fur. Instinctively, she crawled over to the she-cat's belly and began to feed. She could feel other kits suckling busily next to her and mewled in annoyance when they climbed over her.

"I think we should name her Maplekit," a male voice purred, laying the kit of his tail on her head.

"And her brother Cloudkit," a she-cat purred.

"Can we name the other she-cat Cloverkit?" the tom asked.

"Of course; that's a beautiful name," the she-cat purred

One day, a few days later, Maplekit found that her eyes were no longer fused shut. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around for the first time. She was in a warm, bramble den. On the other side of the den, a light gray she-cat lay asleep in a mossy nest. A golden she-kit, a black she-kit, and a stripped tortoiseshell she-kit lay beside her. All three were sound asleep.

Next to her, there was a fluffy dark gray tom kit and a golden brown she-cat. Maplekit supposed they were her brother and sister. And the tortoiseshell she-cat must be her mother. "My mother!" Maplekit thought.

Maplekit heard a rustling nose and the tortoiseshell sat up and let out a purr. "You've opened your eyes!" she purred.

"Are you my mother?" Maplekit asked hesitantly, trying out her voice for the first time. It came out as a squeak.

"Yes, dearest," she purred, "I am Blossomfall."

Maplekit heard a rustling beside her and Cloudkit opened his eyes wide. They were green. "What color are my eyes?" Maplekit asked.

"Amber," Blossomfall purred.

Then Cloverkit sat up and blinked open green eyes, the same shade as Cloudkit.

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling noise on the other side of the den. The gray she-cat had woken up and was climbing out of her nest with her kits tumbling off of her. She stopped when she saw the kits. "You've opened your eyes at last!"

"Yes," Blossomfall purred, "Thornclaw will finally be able to see his kits with their eyes open!"

"Hello kits," the she-cat purred, "I'm Cinderheart."

"Yay!" the black she-kit squeaked, tumbling out of the mossy nest, "Now you can play!"

"We're going to show you everything!" the golden kit squealed.

"Let's go!" the tortoiseshell urged.

"Now, now," Cinderheart purred, "Where are your manners? You haven't even introduced yourselves yet!"

"Whoops!" the black kit said, "I'm Hollykit!"

"And I'm Fernkit!" the golden she-kit said.

"And I'm Sorrelkit!" the tortoiseshell added.

"Let's go explore!" Hollykit exclaimed.

"The kits haven't even met their father yet!" Cinderheart scolded.

"Ok," the kits said in disappointment.

"I'm sure he'll be along soon. It's after dawn," Blossomfall soothed.

"I can't wait to explore!" Maplekit said turning to Cloverkit excitedly.

A rustling at the entrance to the nursery made Maplekit turn her head. A golden brown tom with amber eyes was pushing his way in.

"Thornclaw!" Blossomfall purred, going to her mate.

"The kits have opened their eyes!" the tom purred in delight, giving Blossomfall a gentle lick.

"They did a few moments ago," Blossomfall said proudly, "Look! Maplekit has your eyes!"

"So she does," Thornclaw purred.

"We're going to explore!" Maplekit squeaked.

"Your first time out!" Thornclaw purred, "Well, don't forget to stop by the elders' den and visit!"

"Let's go!" Sorrelkit exclaimed.

Together with Hollykit and Fernkit, Sorrelkit herded Maplekit, Cloverkit, and Cloudkit out of the nursery.

(There's the first chapter! I know it is mentioned that the Erins' changed Fernsong's gender to a tom, but it was mentioned in Bramblestar's storm that Fernsong's gender is a she-cat, so I am just going to leave it that way.)


	4. Seeing the Camp

Chapter 2

Maplekit blinked in the sunlight as Cinderheart's kits herded her and her littermates out of the nursery. It was then that Maplekit got a look at the camp for the first time.

The camp was a clearing surrounded by great cliffs that had caves with surrounded by brambles. In the center of the clearing, there was a pile of small animal bodies that Maplekit supposed were fresh-kill. And not far from that, was a large ledge of rock that had a den under it.

"The camp is huge!" Maplekit gasped.

"It's tiny compared to the forest!" Fernkit said.

"That's the apprentices' den over there," Hollykit added, pointing with her tail to the den closest to the nursery, "You have to be six moons to become an apprentice. My sisters and I only have to wait a few more moons!"

"We'll be the best warriors the clan has ever seen!" Sorrelkit boasted.

"Not if we beat you to it!" Cloudkit squeaked, while Maplekit and Cloverkit nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to see," Fernkit said simply, "Anyway, let's see if any apprentices are in the den."

Maplekit and her littermates followed Fernkit, Sorrelkit, and Hollykit into the den. The apprentices den was a bit smaller than the nursery, but it still had mossy nests. A golden-brown tom was sitting in one of the nests giving himself a good wash. "Hi Deerpaw!" Sorrelkit called, "Why aren't you out training with Sagepaw and Oatpaw?"

"Lilyheart stepped on a thorn and now Jayfeather doesn't want her to leave camp." the tom said gloomily.

"Oh.. That's too bad," Hollykit replied sympathetically.

"Deerpaw, these are Blossomfall and Thornclaw's kits, Maplekit, Cloverkit, and Cloudkit."

"Nice to meet you," Deerpaw yawned.

"How long have you been an apprentice?" Maplekit asked, looking up at the much larger cat.

Deerpaw looked down at Maplekit. "For about two and a half moons." he replied.

"Do you miss being a kit?" Maplekit questioned.

"Not really," Deerpaw replied, "As apprentices we can stay up as late as we want. When we were kits, Amberpool would tell us to shut up and go to sleep,"

All five kits let out mrrows of laughter. "Come on! Let's go meet the elders!" Hollykit exclaimed. Hollykit raced out of the den and Fernkit ran after her. Uncertain of their way around camp, Maplekit and her littermates followed her out.

"Awww," Sorrelkit muttered, "I'd rather stay with Deerpaw," Then she looked embarrassed that she had spoke out loud, but she followed the other kits out.

Hollykit marched across the clearing to another den. There were two old cats sunning themselves. One was gray and one was light ginger. "Hi Graystripe! Hi Sandstorm!" Fernkit squeaked.

"Hello there, kits," Sandstorm purred.

"Who's this?" Graystripe asked.

"These are Blossomfall's kits, Maplekit, Cloverkit, and Cloudkit," Hollykit replied.

"Nice to meet you!" Graystripe purred, "I am your mother's father."

"So we're kin!" Maplekit concluded happily.

"Come inside and meet the other elders!" Sandstorm said.

Inside, the den was warm and dark. A bracken-colored tom and a ginger and white she-cat were sharing tongues. Beyond them, a silver striped she-cat was curled in a nest sleeping. "Brackenfur, Brightheart, these are Maplekit, Cloverkit, and Cloudkit."

"New kits!" Brightheart purred.

"Nice to meet you!" Brackenfur purred.

"Nice to meet you to!" Maplekit, Cloverkit, and Cloudkit purred.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Brightheart asked.

"Yes please!" Maplekit said, eyes drooping.

"Yes!" Cloverkit yawned.

"Oh, you're tired," Brightheart purred, "Come back tomorrow after you've had a good long rest."

"Bye," the kits squeaked.

Maplekit, Cloverkit, and Cloudkit stumbled out of the den and towards the nursery. When they climbed into Blossomfall's nest she gave each of them a lick. "Did you see the camp?" Blossomfall purred.

"It was awesome," Maplekit murmured, falling asleep.


	5. Spiderleg!

Chapter 3

"Wake up! Wake up!" a tiny voice squeaked at dawn. Maplekit stuck her paws in her ears and let out a groan. A few moons, had passed and Maplekit felt that the nursery was so crowded, she could hardly move without stepping on a kit. Lilyheart had kitted Larkkit, Honeykit, Patchkit, and Redkit, who, Maplekit thought in annoyance, never seemed to be quiet.

"What?" Maplekit snapped in

annoyance, recognizing the voice of Honeykit.

"Let's play!" Honeykit squeaked, stepped on Cloverkit and Cloudkit, who gave annoyed mews in reply.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's!" Redkit and Larkkit squealed, jumping on the older kits.

"If only Fernkit, Hollykit, and Sorrelkit were around," Maplekit thought desperately. But the sisters had become apprentices, taking on the names Fernpaw, Hollypaw, and Sorrelpaw.

"Please!" The kits squeaked.

"Okay.." Maplekit sighed in reluctance, climbing out of her mossy nest.

"Come on," Maplekit muttered to her littermates who looked like getting up was the last thing they wanted to do.

"Don't go too far..." Blossomfall murmured, not fully awake.

"Aww," Larkkit muttered, his silver and black fur sticking up everywhere from where he slept on it.

"You'd better listen," Lilyheart said drowsily.

"Yes, Mother," Honeykit said obediently. Maplekit could see Cloudkit staring at Honeykit and look down at his paws when he saw Maplekit had noticed.

A loud yowling sounded outside the nursery and the queens looked up in alarm. "What in Starclan is going on?!" Blossomfall said worriedly.

"Let's find out!" Honeykit squeaked.

All seven kits raced out of the den. In the clearing, the clan was gathered around a limp bundle of black fur. "Spiderleg!" Daisy wailed.

"What did this to my father?!" Rosepetal snarled.

"Rogues," Amberpool panted, blood dripping from a large scratch on her shoulder.

"You were so brave!" Sorrelpaw said admirably to Deerpaw, who had been a part of the attacked dawn patrol. Sorrelpaw, Maplekit noticed sourly, that Sorrelpaw was sticking to Deerpaw like a burr to fur. Maplekit felt surprised that she cared about Sorrelpaw's feelings for Deerpaw.

"Where were you attacked?" Bramblestar demanded, coming out of his den with Squirrelflight at his side.

"By the Shadowclan border," Amberpool replied, as Jayfeather applied a poultice to her scratches.

"How many were there?" Maplekit spoke up.

"Quiet, kit!" Birchfall hissed.

"Why can't I speak? I have an opinion just like you!" Maplekit snarled, thrusting herself in his face, amber eyes flaring and her tortoiseshell and ginger fur bristling. Birchfall drew back in alarm. "Why did I say that!" Maplekit thought in despair, "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Maplekit!" her parents chorused in shock unison.

Maplekit pressed herself against the ground and looked up anxiously at Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight, who looked shocked. Bramblestar looked at Squirrelflight, his amber eyes warm with amusement, "Don't look so surprised, Squirrelflight. I can remember a certain ginger apprentice who acted the same way," Bramblestar purred.

"You got me there," Squirrelflight admitted.

"Your fiery spirit will make you a great warrior and perhaps a queen someday," Bramblestar purred.

"What'll we do about the rogues?" Squirrelflight asked.

"We'll just have the patrols keep a look out and the apprentices aren't to leave camp without a warrior," Bramblestar responded.

"I can't believe the clan leader complimented me like that!" Maplekit thought in awe.

"Now that that's done, let's go and play!" Honeykit squeaked.

As Maplekit turned to follow, she felt a paw anchor her tail to the ground. "Uh, oh," Maplekit thought.

"You need to control your mouth!" Blossomfall hissed.

"I don't see why I can't speak!" Maplekit argued, turning to her mother.

"You will get your chance!" Blossomfall replied.

Maplekit turned and ran after the other kits. "She can't make me!" Maplekit thought sourly.


	6. I got Deerfoot!

(So, anyways. Here's the next chapter. I won't be posting as frequently because I have just started high school and it's been pretty hard juggling everything.)

Chapter 4

A few moons later, Maplekit woke to the sound of Bramblestar's summons. Blossomfall leaped to her paws. "It's your apprentice ceremony!" she hissed.

"Yay!" Maplekit and her littermates squealed.

"Aw!" Patchkit muttered, his brown and white fur bristling in resentment.

"Why do you get to be apprentices?" Larkkit muttered, his silver and black fur fluffed up from where he slept.

"Because they're six moons old," Redkit replied, licking a ginger paw.

"That's right!" Honeykit said, her yellow spotted white fur bristling with excitement, "You'll do great!" she said, looking at Cloudkit, who blushed.

"Mama? When'll we be apprentices?" Sparkkit, who had been born a moon earlier asked her mother Squirrelflight."

"In five moons!" her brother Alderkit moaned.

Blossomfall rapidly licked her kits' pelts to groom them. "Ugh, Blossomfall," Maplekit grunted.

When Blossomfall was done, Maplekit's ginger, tortoiseshell, and white fur was gleaming and her paws were white as snow. Blossomfall gave Cloverkit and Cloudkit a thorough washing as she had done with Maplekit.

"It's time to go," Blossomfall said softly.

Maplekit looked behind her in surprise at Blossomfall, "Aren't you excited for us?" Maplekit meowed to her in bewilderment.

"I-I am," Blossomfall sobbed, "I'll just miss you three so much!"

"We live in the same clan," Maplekit reminded her mother.

"Yeah!" Cloverkit added, "We'll never leave!"

"But you won't need me anymore, once you're apprentices," Blossomfall sobbed, trembling.

Maplekit, Cloverkit, and Cloudkit brushed against their mother's pelt, "We'll always need you," Maplekit replied with a purr.

"Don't worry," Cloverkit purred

"Thank you, my dears," Blossomfall replied, not looking as sad, "Now, let's go to your ceremony."

As they exited the nursery, the whole clan was in the center of the clearing. Maplekit felt eyes watching her and her littermates and licked her chest nervously. "Cloverkit, Cloudkit, and Maplekit, come forward." Bramblestar called, from where he sat by Lionblaze, who was standing in as deputy while Squirrelflight nurses her and Bramblestar's kits.

Maplekit felt her paws tremble as she stepped forward. "Today we come together to give three kits their apprentice names," Bramblestar called.

"Cloverpaw," Bramblestar said, "Your mentor will be Dovewing. Dovewing, share your courage and determination with Cloverpaw,"

Dovewing touched noses with Cloverpaw, whose green eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Cloudpaw," Bramblestar said again, "Your mentor will be Whitewing. Share your wisdom with him."

Mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Maplepaw," Bramblestar called, Maplekit's eyes widened, "Your mentor is Deerfoot!"

"Deerfoot!" Maplepaw thought in surprise, "He, Sagefur, and Oatfang have just been made warriors!"

"Though he is young," Bramblestar said, "He has proved himself worthy of this honor and more. He has scored the highest in the assessments in Thunderclan for many seasons!"

"Starclan!" Maplepaw thought in dismay, "How can I hide my feelings from him? He cares for Sorrelpaw!"

Maplepaw turned and saw Deerfoot stand up from where he was sitting besides Sorrelpaw, Sagefur, and Oatfang and come towards her and touch noses with her.

"Deerfoot!"Maplepaw thought giddily.

"Cloverpaw! Cloudpaw! Maplepaw!" the clan cheered.


	7. Strange Things

Chapter 7

"We're so proud of you!" Blossomfall purred to her kits.

"You'll do great!" Thornclaw purred.

"Aww!" Larkkit complained, "I wanna be an apprentice!"

"I'm totally ready!" Patchkit muttered.

Deerfoot came up next to Maplepaw. "Are you ready to see the territory?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" Maplepaw exclaimed.

"Then let's go," Deerfoot said, flicking his tail.

"See you later," Maplepaw said to her littermates and parents. Her heart began to thud as she stepped into the forest for the first time.

Maplepaw couldn't help but let out an exhilarated "Whoa!" as she got a glimpse of the forest for the first time. Even better, she got to see it with Deerfoot.

"First, I will show you the Windclan border," Deerfoot said, "Since it is sunhigh, we may see a patrol."

Maplepaw nodded vigorously.

Maplepaw followed Deerfoot until they reached a stream that served as a boundary where the forest ended and the border began. Three cats were on the other side, laying scent marks. One was a light brown she-cat, another a black tom and a gray she-cat. Maplepaw could smell the scent of Windclan. "Those are Larkwing, Crowfeather, and Featherpelt," Deerfoot whispered to Maplepaw. Then he said to the Windclan warriors, "Greetings. How's the prey running?"

The three cats looked up. "Fine, thanks," the black tom said curtly. Maplepaw was taken aback by his curtness.

"Who's this?" Larkwing asked curiously.

"This is my apprentice, Maplepaw," Deerfoot replied.

"N-nice to meet you," Maplepaw stammered.

"How's Onestar?" Deerfoot asked.

The three cats looked startled at the mention of their leader. "Fine," Featherpelt said quickly.

If Deerfoot noticed anything off, he didn't let on. "We must go now. May Starclan light your path!" Deerfoot said.

As they turned to leave, Maplepaw whispered, "What was wrong with them?"

Deerfoot glanced at her, "Most likely Onestar may be ill," he replied, "Now, let's head to the Shadowclan border."

When they got there, Maplepaw felt that she wouldn't want to live in such a territory as Shadowclan. The earth looked spongy and the air smelled like pine needles.

"And lastly, the Riverclan border," Deerfoot said.

When they reached the Riverclan border, Maplepaw saw the bubbling river. For some reason, the sight of it made her fur bristle. Deerfoot purred in amusement at the sight of her bristling fur and said, "Don't worry! We won't be going for a swim!"

Another scent reached her nose that was familiar. "What is Mousewhisker doing in Riverclan territory?" Maplepaw thought in confusion.

(Sorry it was kinda short, but anyways, please review to tell me how I'm doing.)


	8. The Catch of the Day

Chapter 5

When Maplepaw and Deerfoot came back to camp, Maplepaw saw that her littermates were already eating, so Maplepaw grabbed a mouse and went to join them. "Wasn't the territory so cool?" Maplepaw mumbled through her mouse.

"It sure was!" Cloudpaw replied.

"The river was so beautiful!" Cloverpaw added.

"I saw three Windclan cats!" Maplepaw bragged.

"Wow! Who was it?" Cloudpaw asked enviously, his green eyes wide.

"Crowfeather, Larkwing, and Featherpelt," Maplepaw replied.

"I wish it had been me!" Cloverpaw said, "I don't think I'll be able to meet cats from other clans until we're aloud to go to the Gatherings!"

"I wonder when we'll go?" Maplepaw wondered.

"Well, not to tonight's gathering," a voice said. It was Sorrelpaw who spoke. She, along with Fernpaw and Hollypaw were returning to camp after hunting all day.

"You're too newly apprenticed and Bramblestar said that Fernpaw, Hollypaw and I could go," Sorrelpaw continued.

"Who asked you?" Maplepaw thought indigently.

"We know," Cloudpaw replied wistfully, finishing the last of his sparrow.

Maplepaw heard Bramblestar yowl from across the clearing. "It's time for us to go," Fernpaw said quietly.

"Have a nice evening!" Sorrelpaw said cheerfully as she followed her littermates.

When they were gone, Maplepaw said indigently, "Well, Sorrelpaw has quite the nerve!"

"She didn't need to brag so much," Cloverpaw murmured.

Later on that night, Maplepaw and her littermates tried to stay up to wait to hear about the Gathering from Sorrelpaw, Fernpaw, and Hollypaw, but sleep soon overcame them.

The next morning at dawn, paws shook Maplepaw roughly. "Time to get up!" Cloverpaw whispered.

Maplepaw hopped to her paws. It was her first day of training! Outside her den, Deerfoot was waiting. "What are we doing first?" Maplepaw asked, bouncing around his paws. Deerfoot looked at her, his amber eyes warn with amusement. "I'm going to teach you how to hunt," he purred.

There was a rustling at the dens entrance and Sorrelpaw slipped out. She let out a purr of delight and ran to him. "Hi, Deerfoot! I'm soooo happy to see you! Guess what! I'm being made a warrior!" Sorrelpaw purred.

"That's cool," Deerfoot said, looking as though he was staring off into space.

"Sorrelpaw!" Sorrelpaw's mentor, Bumblestripe, was calling.

"Bye!" Sorrelpaw purred, completely ignoring Maplepaw.

Deerfoot said nothing but started to walk towards the exit of camp. Maplepaw followed him into the forest. They were both silent until Maplepaw tentatively said, "So, you and Sorrelpaw, huh,"

Deerfoot look startled, "Has she been spreading that around?" he stammered.

Maplepaw let out an amused purr, "It's no secret! The whole clan can see how she feels towards you!"

"I don't feel like that towards her at all!" Deerfoot exclaimed.

Glorious relief soared in Maplepaw's chest. She was about to say more, but a rustling in the bushes behind her halted her. Deerfoot drank in the scent and sighed, "Come out! I can smell you!

"Mouse-dung!" a kit squeaked.

The bushes rustled again and Patchkit, Redkit, Larkkit, Honeykit stepped out. "It's your fault that we got caught!" Patchkit said furiously to Redkit, "If you weren't squirming so much!"

"That's enough!" Deerfoot said sternly, "Maplepaw and I are going to take you back to camp."

"Aww!" the kits complained.

"I don't wanna!" Patchkit wailed, "We only wanted to watch your training session!"

"You'll be apprentices soon," Maplepaw promised.

"Yeah, in two moons!" Larkkit complained.

"It's better than waiting four moons like Sparkkit and Alderkit, isn't it?" Maplepaw reminded them.

"I guess," Redkit said mutinously.

"Now let's go," Deerfoot cut in.

Maplepaw and Deerfoot herded the kits back to camp where Lilyheart ran to meet them. "Thank Starclan!" she cried, "I go to the dirtplace for a moment! Thanks so much Deerfoot and Maplepaw!"

Then she turned to her kits. "No more play for today! And you have to go take an afternoon nap like Sparkkit and Alderkit!"

"That's no fair!" Honeykit wailed, "Naps are for little kits!"

"What's not fair is that how you kits worried me like that!" Lilyheart shot back, "Just wait until Snowstorm hears about this! Back to the nursery! All of you!"

Lilyheart nodded her thanks to Deerfoot and Maplepaw and herded her kits back to the nursery.

"Well, now that that's over with," Deerfoot said, "Let's go and teach you how to hunt."

When they got back to the forest, Deerfoot stopped and said, "Here's the basic hunting crouch." Then he fell into the correct position and said, "Now, you try."

Maplepaw fell into the exact position as Deerfoot, while he gawked in amazement, "How did you do that?" he exclaimed, "No apprentice has ever gotten the crouch on their first try!"

"I don't know," Maplepaw admitted. She had just done it. It was like her muscles knew exactly what to do.

Then she lied, "I guess it's from watching the apprentices do it when I was a kit."

"How about you try it on prey?" Deerfoot said and then twitched his ears to where a mouse was nibbling on a seed a few feet away.

Maplepaw stalked towards it and neatly pounced. "That was perfect!" Deerfoot said, impressed, "When Bramblestar hears about this, I'm sure he'll agree!"

Maplepaw proudly picked up her fresh-kill. "How about we head back?" Deerfoot suggested, "I have to join a hunting patrol."

"Can I come with? Please?!" Maplepaw begged.

"Alright," Deerfoot relented, "But I expect you to bring back prey like the rest of us!"

"I will!" Maplepaw promised.


	9. First Gathering

Chapter 8

A moon later, as Maplepaw and Deerfoot were returning to camp, Bramblestar came to meet them and said, "Maplepaw, you and your littermates are going to the Gathering tonight, so make sure you have something to eat."

"Thank you!" Maplepaw cried. Then she turned to Deerfoot, "Can I tell my littermates?"

"Of course," Deerfoot purred.

Maplepaw could hardly contain her excitement as she charged into the apprentices' den. "Cloverpaw! Cloudpaw! We're going to the Gathering!" Maplepaw said excitedly.

"Yes!" Cloudpaw cheered, leaping into the air, nearly hitting his head on the cave ceiling.

Maplepaw and Cloverpaw let out mrrows of amusement as Cloudpaw shook out his pelt in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Bramblestar says we have to get something to eat," Maplepaw added.

"Then let's go!" Cloudpaw bounced, never turning down the opportunity to eat.

Maplepaw and Cloverpaw followed him out. Once they had chosen their pieces of fresh-kill, they settled down to eat. Bramblestar leaped onto Highboulder. "These are the cats who are coming to the Gathering! Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Leafpool, of course, Sorrelstripe, Fernsong, Hollytuft, Maplepaw, Cloverpaw, Cloudpaw, and their mentors, along with Blossomfall, Thornclaw, and Graystripe!"

Maplepaw felt excitement pulse through her as she heard her name called. "I can't believe we're finally going!" Maplepaw whispered to Cloverpaw.

"All attending the Gathering meet by the entrance to camp!" called Lionblaze, who was standing in as temporary deputy while Squirrelflight nursed Sparkkit and Alderkit.

Maplepaw and her littermates went to stand beside their mentors. Finally, Bramblestar flicked his tail and lee the patrol into the forest. When they reached the tree bridge, Maplepaw couldn't help but gape. The tree bridge is bigger than Blossomfall had described to them as kits "Starclan, please don't let me fall into the lake!" Maplepaw silently pleaded.

Maplepaw made her way across the bridge unsteadily with Deerfoot behind her. "You can do it; one paw in front of the other," he murmured in her ear.

Maplepaw let out a sigh of relief once her paws touched the solid earth of the Gathering island. "Do you want me to introduce you to some of the older apprentices?" Fernsong asked Maplepaw and her littermates.

"Thanks, Fernsong," Maplepaw murmured.

Fernsong flicked her tail and lead Maplepaw and her littermates over to a throng of young cats that bore the scents of Windclan. "Here are some Windclan apprentices," Fernsong whispered to Maplepaw, then she said, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce to Maplepaw, Cloverpaw, and Cloudpaw."

"Nice to meet you!" a pale gray she-cat replied. She smelled of Windclan. "I'm Fernpaw!"

"Nice to meet you," Maplepaw and her littermates replied.

"Those Palepaw, Fogpaw, and Mistypaw," Fernpaw added, pointing with her tail at two white and gray toms and a misty gray she-cat.

As the three Windclan apprentices were about to make meow greetings, a yowl sounded at the top of the slope and Riverclan cats poured in. A broad-shouldered gray apprentice came over to them. Maplepaw noticed he had fierce yellow eyes. "This is Shellpaw," Fernpaw said, suddenly nervous.

"Who are the kits?" Shellpaw sneered.

"We aren't kits!" Maplepaw snarled, getting in his face, "We're apprentices, same as you!"

Shellpaw's expression suddenly changed, "You've got spirit," he growled. Then he stalked away.

"Wow! He's something else!" Cloverpaw exclaimed.

"Are there any other Riverclan apprentices?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Yes, but they might not be here, oh!" Fernpaw said, "Here they come!"

A brown tom was coming down the slope flanked by a tortoiseshell she-cat and a gray tom. "They're Owlpaw, Brackenpaw, and Jaypaw," Palepaw said.

"Are there any Shadowclan apprentices?" Maplepaw asked.

"No," Mistypaw replied, "They were all just made warriors and there are no kits that Rowanstar has mentioned."

"What are their names?" Maplepaw asked.

"Who's names?" Fogpaw asked.

"The Shadowclan apprentices who were made warriors?" Maplepaw replied.

Fernpaw thought a moment before replying, "Sleekpelt, Strikeclaw, Wasptail, and Stonetooth, I think," she said.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Bramblestar yowled.

"I'll go first," Rowanstar replied, "Pinenose is expecting kits with Spikefur!"

Maplepaw cranes her neck and saw a black Shadowclan she-cat sit up proudly.

"I'll go next," Onestar rasped, "Windclan has made new apprentices. Palepaw, Fogpaw, and Mistypaw!"

Maplepaw cheered their names while the apprentices blushed.

Mistystar went next. "Riverclan has also made new apprentices. Brackenpaw, Owlpaw, Jaypaw, and Shellpaw!"

Maplepaw was a little less enthusiastic when she cheered Shellpaw's name.

Mistystar stepped back and nodded to Bramblestar. "Thunderclan, too, had made apprentices. Maplepaw, Cloverpaw, and Cloudpaw!"

Maplepaw felt warmth spread through her pelt as the clans called her name. "Thunderclan has also made three new warriors! Sorrelstripe, Fernsong, and Hollytuft!" Bramblestar announced.

"Sorrelstripe! Fernsong! Hollytuft!" the clans called.

"Meeting dismissed!" Mistystar called.

As Maplepaw walked back to camp, Blossomfall fell in stride with her. "How was your first Gathering?" her mother murmured.

"Great!" Maplepaw exclaimed.


	10. Fall

Chapter 9

Several moons later, the air grew colder and the leaves became different hues of red, orange, and brown. Maplepaw loved going into the forest for training sessions with Deerfoot and chasing falling leaves. She and her littermates, along with Larkpaw, Honeypaw, Patchpaw, and Redpaw, loved to play hide-and-seek amoung the leaves. Maplepaw in particular, blended in well with the leaves because of her many colored pelt.

One day, as she and Deerfoot were training, he stopped and said, "I don't feel like training, do you?"

"No!" Maplepaw exclaimed.

"Then let's go and climb a tree," Deerfoot responded, amber eyes gleaming.

"Race you!" Maplepaw called over her shoulder as she began to run

"You are sooo going to lose!" Deerfoot called, racing after her.

Leaves crunched under Maplepaw's paws as she dashed towards the nearest tree. It was a large sturdy oak. Maplepaw heard leaves crunching behind her and teeth clamped down lightly on her tail. "Hey!" Maplepaw said indigently, "That's cheating!"

Maplepaw turned and saw Deerfoot's teasing face and let out a play growl and bowled him over. "Get off you great lump!" Deerfoot exclaimed, thrashing in the leaves.

"Not until you admit I'm fierce," Maplepaw replied, her face inches from his.

"Alright, fine, you're fierce," Deerfoot purred.

The moment Maplepaw released him, he scampered up the tree like a squirrel. His face appeared in a fork in the branches. "Ha! Told ya you were going to lose!" he bragged.

"Toms!" Maplepaw muttered, climbing the tree. A moment later, she reached where he sat.

"Isn't the view pretty?" Deerfoot murmured, looking down on the forest below.

"Yeah," Maplepaw replied quietly, her heart pounding a bit as he brushed his pelt with hers. She let out a soft purr.

Deerfoot looked at her and said in mock surprise, "The fierce Maplepaw letting out a purr?!"

Maplepaw whacked him with a paw, warmth spreading through her pelt. "I'm just kidding," Deerfoot purred, "I feel the same way."

"About the forest or me?" Maplepaw thought, then asked aloud, "About the view?"

"No, you," Deerfoot replied. When Maplepaw widened her amber eyes in surprise, he added "I noticed how you have looked at me."

"Really?" Maplepaw said, "I never thought you did!"

"Well, I did," Deerfoot replied.

Maplepaw leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wish this day could never end," she murmured.

"Me too," Deerfoot replied, then he looked at the sky, "I hate to say this, but we have to go back."

Maplepaw climbed down with Deerfoot behind her.

Then they walked back to camp, pelts brushing. Their clanmates let out amused purrs when they saw Deerfoot and Maplepaw. Sorrelstripe looked murderous from where she stood beside Dewsplash, but Maplepaw didn't care.

"See you later," Deerfoot said, flicking Maplepaw's ear.

"So, you and Deerfoot," Cloverpaw purred teasingly.

"Shut up!" Maplepaw said, warmth spreading through her pelt.

Cloverpaw purred in amusement and licked a white paw. "Sorrelstripe looks really mad," Cloverpaw remarked.

"She sure does! It's kinda funny," Maplepaw purred.

Cloverpaw took a step back, "That's mean!" she exclaimed. Maplepaw rolled her eyes. Her sister really needed to stop being so nice.

"Tomorrow, you and your littermates will make the journey to see the Moonstone and then you will be warriors," Bramblestar said, coming up behind them.

"Yes!" Maplepaw and Cloverpaw cheered. Wait until Cloudpaw got back!


	11. Shadowed Path

Chapter 10

(I've decided to list allegiances every ten chapters to show, I don't know change?

Thunderclan

Leader- Bramblestar- broad-shouldered dark brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Squirrelflight- ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white forepaw

Medicine cat- Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather- light gray tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors 

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

apprentice- Cloudpaw

Birchfall- light gray tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a short tail

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Dovewing- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice- Cloverpaw

Ivypool- silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

apprentice- Patchpaw

Bumblestripe- light gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell she-cat

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

apprentice- Sparkpaw

Molewhisker- brown and cream tom

apprentice- Alderpaw

Amberpool- light ginger she-cat

apprentice- Honeypaw

Dewsplash- gray and white tom

Snowstorm- white tom

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

apprentice- Larkpaw

Stormcloud- dark gray tom

apprentice- Redpaw

Deerfoot- golden brown tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Maplepaw

Sagefur- light brown she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Oatfang- long-legged creamy brown tom with yellow eyes, long whiskers and a white underbelly and paws

Sorrelstripe- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes

Fernsong- golden she-cat

Hollytuft- black she-car with green eyes

Apprentices

Maplepaw- tortoiseshell, ginger, and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloverpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Cloudpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

Redpaw- ginger tom with dark ginger paws and yellow eyes

Patchpaw- white tom with black patches on his face

Honeypaw- white she-cat with yellow splotches

Larkpaw- long-furred silver gray tom

Alderpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Sparkpaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders-

Thornclaw- golden brown tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Cloudtail- long-furred white tom

Sandstorm- light ginger she-cat

Graystripe- long-furred gray tom

Millie- silver gray she-cat with blue eyes

Riverclan-

Leader- Mistystar- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom

apprentice- Shellpaw

Medicine cats

Mothwing- golden she-cat

apprentice- Willowshine

Warriors

Mintfur- light gray tom

Pebblefoot- molted gray tom

Rushtail- light brown tom

Mallownose- light brown tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tabby tom

Duskfur- dark brown she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Graymist- light gray she-cat

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Lakeheart- gray she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray and black tom

Havenpelt- black and white she-cat

Perchwing- gray and white she-cat

Mossyfoot- dark brown she-cat

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sneezecloud- gray and white tom

Curlfeather- pale brown she-cat

Podlight- gray and white tom

Pinefur- dark russet tom

Copperfeather- copper colored she-cat

Brackenpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlnose- dark brown tom

Jaywing- gray tom

Apprentices 

Willowshine- gray she-cat

Shellpaw- large gray tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Elders- 

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Windclan-

Leader- Onestar- old brown tom

Deputy- Harespring- brown and white tom

Medicine cat- Kestrelflight- molted gray tom

Warriors-

Crowfeather- black tom with green eyes

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Breezepelt- black tom

apprentice- Fogpaw

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with dark gray paws

Willowclaw- dark gray she-cat

Dewspots- gray and white tom with pale blue eyes

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white spot on her head

apprentice- Palepaw

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

apprentice- Mistypaw

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown she-cat

Slightfur- black tom with a flash of white on his chest

Featherpelt- gray she-cat

Hootwhisker- dark gray tom

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Fernpelt- gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Fogpaw- pale gray and white tom with pale blue eyes

Palepaw- pale gray tom with white spots

Mistypaw- pale gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

Heathertail- light brown she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Breezepelt's kits) Darkkit- black she-cat with amber eyes, Shrewkit- golden brown she-cat with green eyes, Brownkit- light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and blue eyes,

Elders

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Shadowclan-

Leader- Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy- Crowfrost- black and white tom

Medicine cat- Littlecloud- small brown tom

apprentice- Sunpaw

Warriors

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

apprentice- Lionpaw

Dawnpelt- cream-colored she-cat

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

apprentice- Birchpaw

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

apprentice- Slatepaw

Whitewater- long-furred white she-cat, blind in one blue eye

Snaketail- dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ratscar- dark brown tom with a long scar

Tigerheart- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Ferretclaw- black and gray tom

Spikefur- dark brown tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Grassheart- pale brown tabby she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Berryheart- black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot- gray she-cat

Rippletail- white tom

Sparrowtail- dark brown tom

Mistcloud- long-furred gray she-cat

Stonetooth- white tom

Wasptail- yellow she-cat with green eyes

Strikeclaw- silver she-cat with green eyes

Sleekpelt- sleek ginger tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Sunpaw- white she-car with ginger spots and orange eyes

Birchpaw- cream colored tom

Lionpaw- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Queens 

Snowbird- white she-cat(Mother to Scorchfur's kits) Shadekit- gray tom

Barkkit- dark brown tom

Elders

Oakfur- small light brown tom

The next morning, Maplepaw felt paws shaking her. She opened her eyes. Deerfoot was leaning over her. "We have to get up to make the journey to the Moonpool. I have woken Cloverpaw and Cloudpaw as well," he said.

Maplepaw groaned and hauled herself out of her nest. With Cloverpaw and Cloudpaw behind her, she carefully made her way through the other sleeping apprentices.

When they were outside the den, Deerfoot said, "Good, you're awake. Go to Jayfeather and Leafpool for traveling herbs."

Maplepaw and her littermates crept across the clearing so as to not wake their sleeping clanmates. Inside, Jayfeather had three piles of green herbs. "Are those for us?" Cloverpaw asked.

"Enjoy!" Jayfeather said with a mrrow of laughter.

Maplepaw and her littermates lapped up their herbs. A bitter taste immediately hit her tongue. "Bleh!" Maplepaw exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"You knew they were bitter, didn't you," Cloudpaw said in annoyance.

"Of course," Jayfeather replied in amusement, "Now, get going! And may Starclan light your paths!"

Maplepaw and her littermates left the medicine cat den and went to their mentors. As they crossed the clearing, they went past Stormcloud, who was leading the dawn patrol. "Going to the Moonpool?" he yawned, eyes blurry with sleep

"Yes," Maplepaw replied.

"Good luck!" he replied, going out of camp with Cherryfall, Dewsplash, and Sorrelstripe. Sorrelstripe pretended not to notice Maplepaw.

"Ready to go?" Dovewing asked. Beyond her, Deerfoot and Whitewing were looking at them expectantly.

Maplepaw and her littermates nodded and followed their mentors into the forest. Only when they were at the edge of the forest and the sun was at its highest point did Maplepaw begin to feel nervous. She fell in step with Deerfoot. "What will I see at the Moonpool?" Maplepaw asked him nervously.

"It varies with every apprentice," Deerfoot replied, giving her a lick on her head, "but use the knowledge Starclan shares with you wisely."

Maplepaw didn't reply but thought, "What will I see?"

Finally, they reached the clearing of the Moonpool. "Lay down here and lap from the pool," Deerfoot instructed them.

Maplepaw laid down between her brother and sister, heart pounding. She lapped at the water and closed her eyes and crossed into dreaming.

Maplepaw opened her eyes and looked around.

She was in a dark, stinking forest. "What have we here?" a voice growled in a silky purr.

Maplepaw turned. Behind her was a dark gray tom with black stripes and fierce yellow eyes. "I never expected you of all cats to go soft," the tom replied in the same silky voice.

"I-i don't know what you're talking about," Maplepaw stammered.

"Of course you don't," the tom purred silkily, "Mapleshade,"

"You're crazy!" Maplepaw shrieked. "I am Maplepaw! Who are you and where are Starclan?!"

As she turned to leave, the tom growled, "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere!"

Then he leaped at her, claws out. Maplepaw turned tail and ran. Brambles grabbed at her fur and mud stuck to her paws. Maplepaw stopped running and looked around at the dark trees. "Where am I?" Maplepaw thought in despair, curling on the ground in a tiny ball with her eyes closed tightly shut.

Her dream changed. Three tiny tongues lapped at her fur. Then she woke up in a bright clearing with tiny flowers. Three kits were beside her. "Where was that?" Maplepaw whispered fearfully.

"That was the Darkforest and the cat you spoke to was Darkstripe," the ginger, black and white tom kit replied.

"What's the Darkforest and who's Darkstripe?" Maplepaw asked.

"He's a cat who betrayed Thunderclan long ago," the dark brown tom kit replied.

"And the Darkforest is for evil cats that aren't allowed into Starclan," the final kit, a pale brown she-kit added.

"Who are you?" Maplepaw said.

"We are Patchkit, Larchkit, and Petalkit," the kits answered.

"Darkstripe called me something peculiar. He called me Mapleshade. Why?" Maplepaw asked. "I know you know."

Patchkit hesitated, "He called you this because that was once your name." he replied.

"What do you mean? I'm Maplepaw!" Maplepaw exclaimed.

"In another life, you were Mapleshade," Larchkit replied, "And you were a villain, the worst of all. But you showed remorse for your crimes and were given a second chance."

"And though you don't remember this, it's all true," Petalkit added.

"So I'm evil," Maplepaw whispered.

"Only you came decide what path to follow," Patchkit replied.

"I thought Starclan was supposed to show me my future!" Maplepaw exclaimed.

"And we are," Petalkit said, "Now, close your eyes and you will see what you need to see."

Maplepaw closed her eyes. Images flooded her mind. The first was of her, all grown up, with Deerfoot while kits climbed over them, letting out tiny squeals of delight. Maplepaw let out a purr. Maybe her future was bright after all.

A horrible yowl broke through the image and brought another. It was of her, grown up, on the Highledge, but her paws were stained with blood and an evil look on her face as faceless cats below let out wails of despair.

Maplepaw shrieked with fear and her eyes flew open. She was back in the Starclan clearing. The kits were beginning to fade. "Choose wisely and the happy future will be yours," Petalkit called, fading away completely.

Maplepaw woke up an looked at her littermates and their mentors who were beginning to stir. "What will happen to me?!" Maplepaw thought fearfully.


	12. Darkstripe and His Shadows

Chapter 11

"And, Maplepaw, you will be known as Mapleleaf!" Bramblestar yowled.

"Cloudshade! Cloverstem! Mapleleaf!" the clan called.

Mapleleaf lifted her chin proudly as her clanmates called her warrior name. One thing bothered her, though. The dark future Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit had shown her had frightened her. "We're so proud of you!" Blossomfall purred, coming along with Thornclaw to them.

"We're going to be the best warriors in the clan!" Cloudshade boasted.

"I'm sure you will," Thornclaw purred in amusement.

"Great job! We'll miss you in the den." Honeypaw purred. Maplepaw noticed Honeypaw was looking directly at Cloudpaw.

"We'll be sitting vigil tonight, brrr.." Cloverstem shuddered.

Mapleleaf shivered in agreement. It was almost like she could already feel the chilly night air. "We may as well eat so we aren't hungry later during our vigil." Cloudshade said to Mapleleaf and Cloverstem.

They nodded in agreement and went to the fresh-kill pile. It was beginning to dwindle now that leaf-bare was so close.

Mapleleaf picked up a scrawny sparrow and, along with her littermates, took it to eat in front of the warriors' den. When they were done, Mapleleaf swiped her tongue around her mouth and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm finding a nest and getting some rest before our vigil."

Mapleleaf pushed her way into the den with Cloudshade and Cloverstem behind her. "Mapleleaf!" Deerfoot called from inside, "You can have this nest here!"

Deerfoot was pointing with his tail to the nest beside his. "Thanks," Mapleleaf purred, settling into the mossy nest.

"Did you here that Sorrelstripe and Dewsplash are expecting kits?" Deerfoot murmured to her.

Mapleleaf looked at him in surprise. "So she's moved on already?" she said.

"Apparently," Deerfoot replied.

"Well, that's good," Mapleleaf purred, curling into a ball. "Goodnight. Wake me up for my vigil, please, if you can."

Later, she felt paws rubbing her gently. She groaned and climbed out of her nest and out into the main camp where the sky was beginning to darken and the clearing was washed in red, orange, and yellow.

Mapleleaf settled into the center of the clearing between Cloudshade and Cloverstem. There they watched the sun setting and watched it vanish and the moon beginning to rise.

Later on in the night, Mapleleaf began to see things. It was almost as if shadowy figures were slipping around camp in the darkest places. Finally, they stopped and one came forward. It was Darkstripe! Since Mapleleaf remembered she couldn't speak during her vigil, she let out a low growl.

Cloudshade and Cloverstem looked at her in alarm. Mapleleaf was the only one who could see or here Darkstripe. Mapleleaf shook her head in reassurance at her littermates who were starting to look as though they feared for her sanity. "So, are you truly a softy?" Darkstripe taunted, obviously knowing very well that Mapleleaf couldn't respond to his gibes. Mapleleaf narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will turn you into the greatest villain the clans have ever seen! You will be feared more than before! I will ruin you and your goodness!" Darkstripe hissed.

Mapleleaf shook her head at him defiantly. She wasn't going to let someone claim they'd decide what type of cat she'd be. "I'll see you soon," Darkstripe smoothly purred.

With a final snarl, Darkstripe and his shadows disappeared. Mapleleaf was relieved when she saw the first light of dawn. "Darkstripe can't decide my future!" Mapleleaf thought defiantly.

A few sunrises later, as Mapleleaf groomed herself outside the warriors' den beside Deerfoot, an unfamiliar black pelt pushed his way into the camp. He bore the scent of Windclan and looked troubled. As she prepared herself to yowl in warning, Bramblestar came out of his den and went to the black tom. "Greetings, Crowfeather, what are you doing here?" Bramblestar asked.

That's who he was! Mapleleaf recognized Crowfeather from the Gatherings although she hadn't spoken to him. "I'm afraid I've been banished from Windclan." Crowfeather responded, hanging his head.

"Banished? Why?!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, brushing past Deerfoot and Mapleleaf.

"Onestar has died and now Harestar is leader. Apparently he didn't support Onestar's decision to bring me back into Windclan after I came back with Leafpool," Crowfeather growled.

Hearing the commotion, Leafpool and Jayfeather came out of their den. Leafpool stopped dead when she saw Crowfeather. "W-what is he doing here?" Leafpool stammered to Squirrelflight.

"Harestar banished him from Windclan," Bramblestar responded.

"It's great to see you too, Leafpool," Crowfeather muttered.

"Do you wish to stay in Thunderclan?" Bramblestar questioned.

Crowfeather nodded, "My kits are here and my kit's kits. he said, "And this territory has clear view of the moor," he added wistfully.

"Then I shall announce this to the clan," Bramblestar said, leaping into the Highledge. Then he yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Mapleleaf and Deerfoot padded to the space where the newer warriors usually sat. "Isn't that Crowfeather?" Cloverstem whispered in Mapleleaf's ear.

Mapleleaf nodded, but didn't say anymore because Bramblestar began to speak. "Today, Crowfeather has come to Thunderclan bearing news that he has been banished from Windclan!"

Growls broke out amoung the throng. "This is preposterous!" Berrynose growled, "He must be a spy!"

"No, he's not!" Bramblestar replied. "He was banished by Harestar, who is Windclan's new leader, for seeing Leafpool!"

"I know that those two were wrong, but I don't think either one should deserve banishment," Sandstorm said from the back of the crowd.

"Anyway, until he is able to perhaps go back to Windclan, we will offer him a place here," Bramblestar continued.

"Ugh! I hope I don't get a nest next to him!" Cloudshade muttered, "Windclan cats stink!"

Mapleleaf nudged him. "Windclan cats probably think we smell," she pointed out.

"Whitewing, show him where he can sleep," Bramblestar said. "Meeting dismissed!"

(Sorry that this took so long. High school can be a pain and I also had a bit of writers block)


	13. Into the River

Chapter 12

A few sunrises after Crowfeather came to Thunderclan, Mapleleaf could see he was no forest hunter. He wasn't any good at climbing trees either. "Alderpaw and Sparkpaw are better at this and they've only become apprentices a few moons ago!" Mapleleaf muttered to Deerfoot during one such hunting trip with Crowfeather.

"Yeah, but he's been in Windclan his entire life and the forest's much different than the moor." Deerfoot replied.

Suddenly, another Thunderclan scent reached Mapleleaf. It was Mousewhisker. The bushes in front of Mapleleaf, Deerfoot, and Crowfeather rustled. Mousewhisker stepped out with a dark gray kit with dark blue eyes in his jaws. "Where'd you get the kit?!" Crowfeather growled aggressively before Mapleleaf and Deerfoot could say anything.

Mousewhisker flattened his ears nervously. "I-i found her by the river." he stammered.

Mapleleaf narrowed her eyes. Mousewhisker wasn't very convincing. "Well, we'd better take her to the nursery," Mapleleaf said, "Sorrelstripe can nurse her."

There was no mistaking the look of relief in Mousewhisker's eyes. "Let's go then," he said, his voice muffled by the kit's scruff.

"What'll you call her? You found her, after all," Deerfoot said.

Mousewhisker put the kit down gently and tipped his head to the side, thinking. "Well, I found her by the river while I was hunting and she's not very bigger than a minnow. So, I think I'll call her Minnowkit." he said.

Then he picked Minnowkit back up and lead the way back to camp. When they got back, Mousewhisker turned to Mapleleaf and said, "Could you take her to the nursery? I have to tell Bramblestar."

Mapleleaf nodded. Mousewhisker transferred Minnowkit to Mapleleaf. Minnowkit started wriggling and let out high-pitched mews of hunger and fear. "Don't worry, little one," Mapleleaf murmured, walking towards the nursery.

Inside the nursery, it was warm and dark. Sorrelstripe lay in a deep nest of moss, her belly swollen. "What do you want?" Sorrelstripe said, looking up at her.

Her voice contained no hostility towards Mapleleaf; perhaps Sorrelstripe was no longer bitter at Mapleleaf for being with Deerfoot. Instead, Sorrelstripe sounded more tired than angry. "Mousewhisker found this kit at the border. Could you care for her?" Mapleleaf whispered, setting the kit on the ground.

Sorrelstripe looked at her. "I haven't got a choice, do I?" she replied.

"You always have a choice," Mapleleaf reassured her, "But if you say no, Minnowkit will die."

"So that's her name. Come here, little one," Sorrelstripe murmured.

Sorrelstripe leaned her head out of her nest, grabbed Minnowkit by her scruff, and bundled her by her belly.

Minnowkit's squeaking died away as she began to suckle. "Thank you." Mapleleaf purred.

"Mousewhisker should be thanking me; he found it." Sorrelstripe replied.

Mapleleaf dipped her head and exited the den. Outside, Deerfoot was waiting. "How'd it go?" he purred.

"Sorrelstripe agreed to take Minnowkit," Mapleleaf purred, "She's so cute!"

"She is," Deerfoot purred in agreement. Then he said, "I can't wait until we have lots of kits of our own! I think you'd make a great mother!"

"Maybe someday," Mapleleaf purred, brushing her pelt and twining her tail with his. Maybe, if she could get the happy future, and not the dark one.

A moon later, Sproutkit, Streamkit, and Rockkit were born. Minnowkit had a family to replace the one she had been separated from. Minnowkit didn't seem to mind that her foster brothers were much smaller than her. They were already causing trouble everywhere. Rockkit was usually the leader of this mischief. Sorrelstripe sure had her paws full.

Besides the new kits, it had begun to snow causing the river to swell above normal. The whole clan was hoping that there river wouldn't flood; scarce prey might be drowned. Squirrelflight had been sending out more hunting patrols with little results.

Coming back from one such hunting patrol, Mapleleaf found the camp in a buzz. "What's going on?!" Mapleleaf asked Deerfoot.

"Sorrelstripe's kits have gone out for an adventure," Deerfoot answered in exasperation.

"For Starclan's sake!" Mapleleaf groaned.

"Mapleleaf!" Bramblestar called, "I know you were just out, but can you and Deerfoot search for the kits near the river?"

"Sure," Mapleleaf responded.

Mapleleaf and Deerfoot headed out of camp and into the forest. "Let's check near the river first," Deerfoot suggested.

Mapleleaf nodded, keeping an eye out for gray and brown fur. They reached the river. There was no sign of the kits.

High-pitched mews of excitement drew Mapleleaf's attention downstream. The kits were pawing at the cold water letting out squeals of delight as they splashed each other. Suddenly, a large wave swept the kits into the river! "No!" Mapleleaf yowled in dismay.

Before Deerfoot could reacted, Mapleleaf had hurtled herself into the freezing water. The water seemed to full her senses. She was vaguely aware of Deerfoot yowling in alarm. Mapleleaf squinted and saw the kits fighting to keep their heads above the water.

Mapleleaf paddled to them. They were letting out squeals of terror that became louder when she grabbed their scruffs. "Swim sideways!" Deerfoot yowled, racing beside the river.

Mapleleaf paddled with all her might to the closest shore. Mapleleaf noticed that it was Riverclan territory. She hauled herself and the kits out and crouched over them, shivering.

Mapleleaf began to lick the kits roughly in an attempt to warm them up. "Thank Starclan!" Deerfoot cried, racing across the stepping stones to them.

"What are you doing on our territory!?" a voice growled. Mapleleaf paused her licking and saw

the Riverclan warriors Perchwing, Mossyfoot, and Sneezecloud step out of the reeds.

"Our kits fell in the river," Deerfoot said, pausing from where he was helping Mapleleaf.

"Oh! Sneezecloud, they are serious!" Perchwing exclaimed. "Look!"

"Starclan! We'd better have Mothwing and Willowshine look at them!" Mossyfoot said.

Mapleleaf started to protest that Leafpool and Jayfeather would take perfectly good care of them, but then Sproutkit began to cough and Rockkit stopped squirming. Sneezecloud turned to Deerfoot. "You'd better tell your clan."

Deerfoot looked as though he didn't trust the Riverclan cats. "We won't harm a queen and her kits!" Sneezecloud said in exasperation.

"Actually, they're Sorrelstripe's," Deerfoot said, "But I'll go."

He turned and pelted towards Thunderclan territory. "Let's get you and these little ones to camp." Perchwing said to Mapleleaf.

As Perchwing reached for Rockkit, she drew back and looked at him sadly, "I'm afraid this little one is dead." she murmured.

"No," Mapleleaf whispered, shivering, "We must hurry to save the other kits!"

Mapleleaf staggered to pick up a kit, but Mossyfoot stopped her, "We'll get them."

The Riverclan cats grabbed a kit- Perchwing grabbed two- and began to run. Mapleleaf ran as fast as she could behind them, her vision blurred and her body numb. Finally, they reached a place where a stream forked. "This must be the camp," Mapleleaf thought dully.


	14. The Cat's Out of the Bag

(Sorry this chapters taken so long! High school has been a pain a five had so many projects to do! I promise I'll try to be more diligent.)

Chapter 13

Mapleleaf followed the Riverclan cats into camp, the cold dulling her senses. She hardly noticed the hostile hisses from the other Riverclan cats. "This way," Mossyfoot directed.

Inside the den, one of the Riverclan medicine cats, Willowshine, was sorting herbs. She looked up in surprise as they entered. "What's this?!" she exclaimed.

"These Thunderclan kits fell in the river and this warrior leaped in to save them. No time to lose. One of the kits has frozen already," Sneezecloud said hurriedly.

"Oh, Starclan!" Willowshine exclaimed, "Here, set the kits in this nest."

Willowshine pointed with her tail to a mossy nest. "You can climb in with them as well-" Willowshine added.

"Mapleleaf," Mapleleaf wheezed, curling around the kit's cold bodies.

"Start rubbing the kits," Willowshine instructed to Perchwing, Mossyfoot, and Sneezecloud.

They did as instructed, rubbing all the kits except Rockkit, who would never need to be warm again. Willowshine came back with a bundle of herbs and chewed them into a pulp. "Eat these, little ones." Willowshine purred.

The kits took a tentative lick. "Yuck!" Minnowkit squealed.

"Ewwwww!" Streamkit and Sproutkit chorused.

"Eat them," Willowshine said gently, "It'll make you feel much better. And Sneezecloud, fetch Mothwing for me. She's in the forest collecting comfrey."

Sneezecloud nodded and left the den. The kits began to slowly lick up the herbs. "Mossyfoot and Perchwing, start rubbing Mapleleaf. We need to warm her up." Willowshine instructed again.

The she-cats nodded and began rubbing Mapleleaf. Soon, she began to feel warm, but she began to sneeze. "Here, eat these," Willowshine instructed again.

Mapleleaf lapped up the herbs, wrinkling her nose because of the bitter taste. As she was doing so, Willowshine tucked the kits close to Mapleleaf and tucked moss around her and the kits. Then Mothwing came in. "I've dosed them with feverfew and lavender," Willowshine whispered.

"Good job," Mothwing praised.

"I'm going to go and bury this kit," Willowshine said, prodding Rockkit's limp gray form with a forepaw.

"His name is Rockkit," Mapleleaf whispered.

Willowshine nodded and gently picked Rockkit up and her jaws and took him out of the den. Mapleleaf felt herself drifting into sleep and closed her eyes.

The next day at dawn she woke up and blinked, not remembering where she was and why she had Minnowkit, Streamkit, and Sproutkit bundled against her belly. Then she remembered. "Good morning," Willowshine yawned, climbing out of her nest on the opposite side of the den.

"Morning," Mapleleaf coughed.

"Here, eat these," Mothwing said, climbing out of her nest as well.

Mapleleaf obeyed, wincing against the bitter taste. "Here's some fresh-kill," Willowshine said, dropping a fish at Mapleleaf's paws.

Mapleleaf wrinkled her nose. "Not to be rude, but how do you eat fish? They smell dreadful." she sniffed.

Willowshine shrugged, "Once you get past the smell, it's pretty good." she replied.

Mapleleaf took a tentative bite. The foreign taste wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. "Here, kits," Mapleleaf purred, "Have something to eat."

"Fish?!" Sproutkit and Streamkit squealed, "Ewwww!"

Minnowkit shrugged and said, "I don't think it would be half that bad."

"Can't we have a mouse?!" Sproutkit squeaked in protest.

"Yeah, and where's Rockkit?" Streamkit asked, looking around. "Are we playing hide-and-seek?"

Mapleleaf stopped. She had been waiting for this question. "Do you remember falling in the river?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah! It was soooo cold!" Streamkit replied, "I couldn't feel anything!"

"Well, you kits and I got so cold we were on the verge of death. Mothwing and Willowshine saved us, be they couldn't save Rockkit." Mapleleaf said gently.

The kits looked at her incomprehensibly. "Noo!" Sproutkit wailed.

"Why did Starclan have to take him?" Streamkit sobbed.

"Rockkit!" Minnowkit wailed for the loss of her foster brother.

"Shh..." Mapleleaf soothed, pulling the kits to her, "Rockkit is with Starclan now; he'll never be cold again."

"I wanna go home," Sproutkit whimpered.

"I want Mama. Where's Sorrelstripe?" Streamkit added.

"She's back in Thunderclan. I'm sure you'll see her soon," Mapleleaf replied.

"Funny you should mention that," Mothwing said, coming back into the den, "Last night Deerfoot, Sorrelstripe, Dewsplash, and Mousewhisker came and wanted to see you but I said no. They spent the night in the warriors' den."

"Mama! Papa!" the kits squeaked.

"Can we go see them?" Mapleleaf asked.

"Sure," Mothwing replied.

"Yay!" the kits squealed, running out of the den. Mapleleaf followed more slowly.

Sproutkit, Streamkit, and Minnowkit ran across the camp, not looking where they were going. They barreled straight into a dark gray she-cat who was coming out of the warriors' den "Omph!" the she-cat grunted as the kits tripped over her.

"Sorry!" Minnowkit squealed, her blue eyes wide. The she-cat stared down at her in disbelief. There was a rustling at the entrance of the warriors' den and Mousewhisker stepped out.

The gray she-cat took a step back her eyes wide in disbelief. "Why are you still here?!" she hissed.

"Good morning to you too, Minnowtail," Mousewhisker sounded amused.

"Sorry!" Mapleleaf exclaimed catching up to the kits.

"Is this?..." Minnowtail stammered to Mousewhisker.

"My name is Minnowkit!" Minnowkit squeaked, looking up at Minnowtail. Mapleleaf noticed how similar the two she-cats looked.

"Yes," Mousewhisker replied.

Mapleleaf looked at Mousewhisker and back to Minnowtail. Both of them had pain and love in their eyes. "Streamkit, Sproutkit, go play." Mapleleaf instructed.

Minnowkit turned to follow, but Mapleleaf stuck out her tail and stopped her. "Minnowkit, I think you should stay here." Mapleleaf said gently.

"We should take this conversation somewhere else," Mousewhisker murmured. Warriors, along with Deerfoot, Sorrelstripe, and Dewsplash were beginning to stir inside the den of reeds.

Mapleleaf and Minnowtail nodded. Minnowtail flicked her tail and said, "This way."

Minnowtail lead the way out of camp with Mapleleaf, Mousewhisker, and Minnowkit behind her. Finally, she stopped and turned. "What do you know?" she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Minnowkit squeaked.

"You're Minnowkit's mother, aren't you," Mapleleaf said.

"What?! Sorrelstripe is my mother!" Minnowkit cried.

"No, I am," Minnowtail said gently.

"And I am your father," Mousewhisker added.

"No! You're lying!" Minnowkit cried. Then she turned and raced toward the Riverclan camp.

"Why did you give her up?" Mapleleaf asked.

"Reedfeather, the deputy saw me with Mousewhisker and when Minnowkit was born, he knew right away who her father was." Minnowtail murmured. "He threatened to tell the whole clan unless I got rid of her, so I asked Mousewhisker to take her."

"Minnowkit took it so badly," Mousewhisker murmured.

"Well, now everyone will know," Minnowtail muttered.

"We'd better go back," Mapleleaf pointed out.

Mapleleaf, Mousewhisker, and Minnowtail went back to camp. Minnowkit was with Streamkit, Sproutkit, Dewsplash, and Sorrelstripe who were fiercely licking and scolding them. Deerfoot was with them. His eyes brightened when he saw Mapleleaf and he raced across the clearing to her. He began fiercely licking her and said, "Don't ever do that again! You were beside me and then, before I knew it, in the river!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Mapleleaf said, ducking away with a squeak.

"When can you come home?" Deerfoot asked hopefully.

"Mothwing said tomorrow." Mapleleaf purred.

"Good, it's been cold in the nest alone," Deerfoot responded happily.

Just then, anguished wails came from Sorrelstripe and Dewsplash. Sproutkit, Streamkit, and Minnowkit must have told them about Rockkit.

Then Minnowkit said something else and backed away from Dewsplash and Sorrelstripe, whom she had always thought of as her parents. Both Sorrelstripe and Dewsplash had hurt expressions on their faces.

"She just told them," Mapleleaf said to Deerfoot.

"Told them what?" Deerfoot asked in bewilderment.

"That Rockkit is dead and that her parents are Mousewhisker and Minnowtail," Mapleleaf replied.

"Wait, Minnowtail of Riverclan?!" Deerfoot said in astonishment. Then he said, "I'm not really surprised that Mousewhisker is her father; he always did take an interest in her."

"You're going to have to leave now," Mistystar murmured, coming up behind them. "My warriors aren't too keen of your presence here."

"See you tomorrow," Deerfoot said, licking her ear. Then he licked her ear and went to Dewsplash and Sorrelstripe who nodded and followed him out of the camp with Mousewhisker trailing behind.


	15. Coming Home

Chapter 14

Later that night, Mapleleaf woke to a stirring beside her. Minnowkit was climbing out of the best. Opening her eyes to just a slit, Mapleleaf watched Minnowkit creep carefully past Mothwing and Willowshine's still forms. Minnowkit padded to the entrance of the den and sat down with a sigh. Mapleleaf carefully untangled herself from Sproutkit and Streamkit and sat down beside Minnowkit. "What's wrong?" Mapleleaf murmured.

Minnowkit's blue gaze met hers. "What do I do now? I've lived in Thunderclan for most of my life but I love fish since I tried it and would love to learn to swim and my birth mother is here, but what about Dewsplash and Sorrelstripe? They were the ones who have raised me. They just lost Rockkit, they shouldn't have to lose me too. And what about Sproutkit and Streamkit? I love them as if they were my actual brothers and I'd miss them so much. What do I do?" she whispered.

"I know this will sound completely biased but if I were you, I'd stay in Thunderclan," Mapleleaf replied with complete honesty.

"You're right, you do sound biased," Minnowkit purred in amusement.

"But I'm seriously!" Mapleleaf protested, "You have Dewsplash, Sorrelstripe and your brothers! And besides, if you stayed in Riverclan, there would be trouble. Reedwhisker would see to that."

Minnowkit's worried expression cleared. "You're right, Mapleleaf. Thanks." she mewed.

"Don't mention it," Mapleleaf purred in reply. Then she said, "Now, let's go back to sleep."

Mapleleaf lead Minnowkit back to their nest. Carefully shifting Sproutkit and Streamkit, she and Minnowkit went back to sleep.

The next day, Mapleleaf and the kits received a joyful reunion with their clan. "You had us so worried!" Blossomfall cried, covering her daughter with licks.

"I'm so happy you're safe," Thornclaw murmured, his voice thick with emotion.

"Why does all the interesting stuff happen when I'm at the dirtplace!" Cloudshade exclaimed in mock indignation.

Cloverstem nudged him. "I wouldn't call it the good stuff. Rockkit died."

Amusement faded from Cloudshade's eyes. "Yeah, you're right." he muttered.

Patchpaw, Honeypaw, Redpaw, and Larkpaw bounced around them like kits. "Yay! You'll be able to see our warrior ceremony!" Patchpaw cheered.

"We were going to have it yesterday but we decided to wait for you," Honeypaw added.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Mapleleaf purred.

"I wish you weren't becoming warriors so soon," Alderpaw complained, "Now I'll be all alone to put up with Sparkpaw's snoring."

Sparkpaw batted her brother with her front paws and exclaimed indignantly, "I don't snore! That's Patchpaw!"

They all let out mrrows of laughter. "It's good to have you back," Bramblestar said, walking to them. "And now, we'll hold Patchpaw, Honeypaw, Larkpaw, and Redpaw's warrior ceremony."

Since the entire clan was in the clearing, Bramblestar didn't bother to yowl the usual summons, but instead just leaped onto Highledge. "Today we come together to give thanks for the return of Mapleleaf, Sproutkit, and Streamkit and to mourn the loss of Rockkit. But also to make new warriors!" he yowled.

Patchpaw, Larkpaw, Honeypaw, and Redpaw came forward. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Bramblestar yowled.

"I do!" the apprentices chorused.

"Then I shall give you your warrior names. Patchpaw, you will be known as Patchface. Larkpaw, you will be known as Larkflight. Honeypaw, you will be known as Honeypelt. And Redpaw, you will be known as Redfoot!" Bramblestar yowled.

"Patchface! Larkflight! Honeypelt! Redfoot!" the clan called.

"Congratulations!" Mapleleaf exclaimed, going over to the new warriors with Deerfoot behind her.

"Thank you!" the new warriors replied happily, their eyes shining like stars.

"Great job, Honeypelt," Cloudshade said shyly.

"Thanks Cloudshade," Honeypelt purred.

"Tonight you shall sit vigil," Bramblestar added.

"Brrrr!" Deerfoot shivered, "I wouldn't want to sit vigil during leaf-fall!"

"Me neither!" Mapleleaf agreed.

"Tonight is also the Gathering!" Bramblestar called. "These are the cat's who are coming: "Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Molewhisker, Cherryfall, and their apprentices, along with Crowfeather, Mapleleaf, Dewsplash, Amberpool, Snowstorm, and Lilyheart! Also, whichever elders would like to come may."

Mapleleaf felt a trill of excitement as her name was called. "You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back." Deerfoot said, looking slightly disappointed that he wasn't going with her.

"Don't worry; I will," Mapleleaf purred, giving Deerfoot a lick on his ear.

Later on that evening, Bramblestar gathered the clan and they went to the gathering. They were the last to arrive "Hi, Perchwing!" Mapleleaf purred, spotting the gray she-cat in the throng of Riverclan cats.

Perchwing pricked her ears and ten saw Mapleleaf. "It's good to see you!" she purred, going to Mapleleaf.

"And you!" Mapleleaf replied, "How are Sneezecloud and Mossyfoot?"

"Good! And how are Sproutkit, Streamkit, and Minnowkit?" Perchwing asked.

"Fine, they haven't caused any more trouble yet," Mapleleaf purred.

"Well, it was nice to see you," Perchwing purred.

"You too," Mapleleaf agreed.

Mapleleaf went to sit by her clanmates and the gathering began. "I will go first," Rowanstar said. "Three Shadowclan apprentices became warriors! Liontail! Birchfur! And Slatefur! And Sunspots has become a full medicine cat!"

"Liontail! Birchfur! Slatefur! Sunspots!" the clans cheered.

"Shadowclan has also made two apprentices: Shadepaw and Barkpaw!" Rowanstar added.

"Shadepaw! Barkpaw!" the clans cheered again. Mapleleaf could see the young apprentices dipping their heads in embarrassment. Shadepaw was a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and Barkpaw was a dark brown tom.

"My turn," Mistystar said. "Riverclan is well though leaf-bare is near. That is all."

"I'll go next." Bramblestar said. "Thunderclan has made warriors as well. Patchface, Redfoot, Honeypelt, and Larkflight sit vigil on camp."

"Patchface! Redfoot! Honeypelt! Larkflight!" the clans called. Mapleleaf cheered especially loud for the cats who had been her friends since kithood.

"Two days ago, our warrior Mapleleaf leaped into the river to save kits who had fallen in and they washed up in Riverclan territory. We thank Riverclan for showing such hospitality and kindness towards them. Thunderclan owes you a great debt," Bramblestar said, dipping his head to Mistystar.

"You would have done the same," Mistystar said warmly.

"That is all," Bramblestar said, stepping back.

"Onestar has died," Harestar said, "I have received my nine lives from Starclan and have made Nightcloud my deputy."

"Harestar! Harestar!" the clans called. Mapleleaf noticed that Crowfeather said nothing, but curled his lip in a silent snarl.

"Windclan has made three new warriors. Mistystream, Palefur, and Fogtail." Harestar said.

"Mistystream! Palefur! Fogtail!" the clans called.

"Heathertail and Breezepelt's kits have been made apprentices. Shrewpaw, Darkpaw, and Brownpaw!" Harestar added.

"Shrewpaw! Darkpaw! Brownpaw!" the clans called. Mapleleaf could see Breezepelt and Heathertail standing together, pelts brushing and looking as though they were about to burst with pride.

"I have one final thing to say." Harestar said. "A couple moons ago I sent away one of Windclan's senior warriors, Crowfeather. Now, I invite him back to Windclan."

Mapleleaf saw Crowfeather looking up at Harestar in disbelief. "Why did you banish him?!" a cat called from the back of the crowd.

"Many moons ago, Crowfeather left Windclan to be with Leafpool, Thunderclan's medicine cat and they had three kits, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf- some of you won't remember her, she was killed in the Great Battle. I banished him as soon as I became leader, but now I invite him back to Windclan," Harestar said smoothly.

Mapleleaf could see Nightcloud looking angry at the mention of Leafpool. "Why are you inviting me back?" Crowfeather said mockingly, the he said in the same mocking voice, "Oh, wait! I think it's because you realized what a mouse-brained decision to through one of your senior warriors out of the clan!"

Harestar pretended to look hurt, but before he could say anything, Crowfeather interrupted, "I will return."

"Why are you doing this, Crowfeather?" Bramblestar asked calmly, "You don't have to leave; you have a place in Thunderclan."

Crowfeather looked at him sadly. "Oh, Bramblestar, you don't mean that. I've helped Thunderclan in no way. I can't hunt and Leafpool's heart is torn. I miss the moors and wind in my fur."

"Very well," Bramblestar said, dipping his head, "May Starclan light your path."

Crowfeather dipped his head and said, "And yours. Thank you for all that you've done for me."


	16. Spit it Out Already!

Chapter 15

After the leaders finished speaking, Mapleleaf began to feel sick and weary, as though she had fallen into the river all over again. Every paw step she took as she followed her clanmates back to their camp felt as though she had stones tied to her paws. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Deerfoot," Mapleleaf sighed to Deerfoot when she returned to camp and had settled in her nest.

"I'm sure you can see Jayfeather and Leafpool about it in the morning," Deerfoot replied drowsily.

Mapleleaf curled in her nest and tried to sleep. It was rather hard with the odd sensation in her belly. The next morning, she was woken by a rustling. It was Deerfoot leaving for the dawn patrol. "Seriously?" Mapleleaf groaned, rolling over, "You had to wake me up?"

"Sorry," Deerfoot whispered, leaving the den.

"I may as well see if Leafpool and Jayfeather are up," Mapleleaf grumbled.

Mapleleaf stepped out of the warriors' den and yawned. The sun was coming up and some cats were just starting to wake. Mapleleaf could hear kit squeals becoming louder from the nursery. She padded to the medicine cat den and peered in. Leafpool was up and stretching, but Jayfeather was still curled in his nest, fast asleep.

Leafpool turned. "Hi, Mapleleaf. What can I do for you?" she yawned.

"I started feeling sick, like I never have before," Mapleleaf replied.

Leafpool padded over to Mapleleaf and examined her. Then she drew back. "Well! You're not sick! Far from it in fact! You're having kits!" she purred.

Mapleleaf looked at her in surprise. "Kits!" she stammered.

"Don't worry, you aren't the only one. Hollytuft is having kits with Patchface." Leafpool said, "Here, I'll give you some herbs for strength and to help your milk come."

"What about my bellyache?" Mapleleaf asked.

Leafpool looked at her, amber eyes full of sympathy. "I can't do anything about that, I'm afraid," she purred.

"Thanks, Leafpool," Mapleleaf said.

"You should probably go to the nursery and get a nest sorted out," Leafpool advised.

Mapleleaf nodded and left the den. "Six moons in the nursery?! I'll go insane!" she thought.

Mapleleaf headed to the nursery. Before she reached it, Sproutkit, Streamkit, and Minnowkit tumbled out, followed by Sorrelstripe, who looked tired. Then she saw Mapleleaf. "Hi, Mapleleaf, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Leafpool told me to sort out a nest in the nursery; I'm expecting kits," Mapleleaf replied.

"Oh, that's great!" Sorrelstripe purred. "Are they Deerfoot's?"

Mapleleaf nodded. "Congratulations!" Sorrelstripe purred without jealousy. She had moved on and found new love in Dewsplash.

"Kits, stay here," Sorrelstripe instructed, "I have to help Mapleleaf."

"Ok!" the kits squeaked.

"Follow me," Sorrelstripe said, disappearing into the nursery. Inside was warm and dark. Hollytuft was curled in a nest on the far side, her belly barely swollen. She raised her head when they entered. "Hi, Mapleleaf. Why are you in here?" she yawned, sitting up.

"She's having kits and I'm helping her get a nest together," Sorrelstripe replied.

"Congratulations!" Hollytuft purred.

"And the same to you!" Mapleleaf purred back.

"Here's some clean moss," Sorrelstripe said, pointing at a bundle of clean moss with her tail.

"Thanks," Mapleleaf said, beginning to claw it into a warm nest.

As she was about to try it out, a yowl sounded from outside the nursery. Hollytuft looked up in alarm. "What in Starclan is that?!" she exclaimed, getting out of her nest and rushing out. Mapleleaf followed her. The clan was surrounding the dawn patrol. Mapleleaf skidded to a halt and stared in surprise.

Every member of the dawn patrol was bloody. Molewhisker and Cherryfall had deep scratches on their sides that were heavily bleeding, while their apprentices, Sparkpaw and Alderpaw stood trembling with fur missing from their shoulders and flanks. But Deerfoot was the worst of all. He was covered in scratches and bite marks from head to tail. Mapleleaf ran to his side and screeched, "What did this to you!?"

"The Windclan dawn patrol," Deerfoot rasped, "We were completely unprepared! They didn't even give a reason for attacking. We were forced to flee. They were fighting to kill."

Leafpool pushed her way through the crowd with Jayfeather behind her. "Any cat that's not these cat's family, leave!" she ordered. "I have to treat these cats!"

The clan filed out until only family remained. "So, did you find out what was wrong with you?" Deerfoot murmured, wincing as Jayfeather put herbs on his wounds.

Mapleleaf had almost forgotten about the news of the kits. "Yes," she purred. "You're going to be a father!"

"I am! Mapleleaf, that's great!" Deerfoot purred. "I can't wait until we can go out into the forest as a family!"

"Yes, that'll be fun," Mapleleaf purred. Since her kits would be born in a moon and a half, and they wouldn't be allowed out of camp for six moons, Mapleleaf pictured herself in the forest with the leaves beginning to blossom with Deerfoot beside her, watching in amusement as young cats that looked like her and Deerfoot raced through the forest.

"We have to get revenge on Windclan!" an angry voice broke into her thoughts. It was Berrynose. "They attacked my kits!"

Bramblestar shook his head. "No, we won't do that. I'm going talk to Harestar."

"You think that's going to work!" Berrynose snorted.

"It's better the fighting," Bramblestar said steadily, meeting the cream-colored tom's gaze.

"The cats I am taking are Leafpool, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Birchfall, Sagefur, and Mapleaf." Bramblestar called.

Deerfoot looked up in alarm. "Mapleaf can't go! She's having my kits!"

Mapleleaf looked at him irritably. "I can still go, Bramblestar," she replied, making sure her fur wasn't bristling.

Bramblestar looked unconvinced. "Leafpool?" he said.

"I think she'll be fine," Leafpool replied.

Deerfoot looked a mixture of annoyed and worried, but he didn't argue. Instead, he said, "Well, be careful at least, if not for yourself, then for our kits."

"I will," Mapleleaf purred, giving him a gentle lick, taking care not to touch any of his wounds.

Bramblestar flicked his tail and leaped off of Highledge and led the way out of camp with the cats he had chosen following. "Windclan had better have a good reason for attacking our patrol like that!" Sagefur muttered to Mapleleaf, who nodded in agreement.

"What reason could they have?" Mapleleaf responded, "What did we do to them?"

"Windclan cats are mouse-hearted," Birchfall put in.

"Shhh! We're near the border!" Squirrelflight hissed and they fell silent.

At the border, a patrol was passing. Mapleleaf saw Crouchfoot, Whiskernose and a young brown she-cat with cream colored paws that Mapleleaf supposed was an apprentice. Hello there!" Bramblestar called, "May we come to your camp and speak to Harestar?"

"If you only want to talk, then why'd you bring warriors, huh?" the brown she-cat sniffed, blue eyes flashing.

"I think they're here to attack camp, Brownpaw," Crouchfoot hissed, while Whiskernose growled in agreement.

"Seriously?" Squirrelflight said, rolling her eyes, "You think we'd bring our medicine cats if we were hear to fight?"

Crouchfoot hesitated. "Fine, but Harestar is coming here." he growled.

Whiskernose and Brownpaw stayed where they were while Crouchfoot disappeared into the heather.

A few awkward moments passed and Crouchfoot returned with Harestar and a patrol of warrior behind him. Mapleleaf recognized Fernpelt, Hootwhisker, Breezepelt, and Nightcloud. Mapleleaf rolled her eyes at the sight of the warriors Harestar had brought with him. "For Starclan sake!" she thought in annoyance. "Can't Harestar see we aren't here to fight!"

"What do you want?" Harestar growled.

"Today your dawn patrol attacked Thunderclan's dawn patrol when they did nothing to provoke you. I want answers. Now." Bramblestar's voice became hard as flint.

"You know why!" Harestar narrowed his eyes and flattened his ears.

"Murderers!" Brownpaw hissed.

Whiskernose quickly turned to her and hissed, "Be quiet, Brownpaw!"

Brownpaw flattened her ears but didn't say more. "I'm sure your apprentice had a reason for saying that," Jayfeather said calmly, turning his blind gaze from Brownpaw to Harestar. "Care to elaborate?"

"You really don't know!" Harestar said, widening his eyes in genuine shock and anger.

"What?" Squirrelflight asked irritably, "Spit it out already!"

Bramblestar flashed a warning look at his deputy. "Why have you done this?" Bramblestar asked.

"If your clanmates haven't told you, you'll find out soon enough," Harestar said, flicking his tail and with a final hiss, the Windclan cats disappeared into the heather.

"What was that about?" Sagefur asked, puzzled as soon as Nightcloud's tail disappeared into the grass.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Bramblestar admitted. "It looks like we ought to have a chat with our clanmates."


	17. New Life

Chapter 16

Bramblestar led the patrol back to camp. "Who could have infuriated Windclan so much?" Mapleleaf murmured to Sagefur.

"No clue," Sagefur shrugged. "It's probably something simple, like one of the apprentices wandering over the border."

"We don't have any more apprentices," Mapleleaf pointed out. "Not since Sparkfire and Alderclaw."

Sagefur shrugged again. "It could've happened moons ago. You know Windclan. They make a fuss over everything."

Mapleleaf didn't think it could be as simple as that. But before she could say more, they were back to camp. As soon as they entered, Bramblestar leaped onto Highledge and called "All cars old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The clan members who weren't already eagerly awaiting the patrol trickled out of their dens. Mapleleaf saw Deerfoot pad stiffly out of the den. Mapleleaf purred and went to side beside him. Mapleleaf looked across the clearing and couldn't help but notice Cloverstem, Larkflight, and Birchfall looked very uneasy.

"We spoke to Harestar at the border and he said a strange thing. He said that my clanmates would know why Windclan was angry at us," Bramblestar said, "Anyone know what it means?"

Silence met his words, but then Cloverstem spoke up in a shaky voice, her green eyes wide and troubled. "I know why."

Bramblestar turned to her and said, "What do you know?"

Cloverstem looked at Larkflight and Birchfall. Mapleleaf wondered what her sister knew that was troubling her so much. "I-it was a moon ago," she started, "I just had received my warrior name with my littermates and was told to go on patrol with Birchfall and Larkflight, who was Larkpaw then. We patrolled at the Windclan border and found Onestar with two of his warriors on our territory. Birchfall and I stopped, about to confront the Windclan cats when Larkpaw was no longer by our sides. He had lunged at the Windclan cats and was furiously fighting them." Mapleleaf noticed Larkflight hang his head in shame.

"Anyway," Cloverstem continued, "We went to pull Larkpaw off the Windclan warriors and they just kept attacking us! I don't know who did it, the battle was all a blur, but some cat slashed a wound in Onestar's neck. Everyone stopped at the heavy scent of blood, to find Onestar dead on the ground."

Outraged yowled met Cloverstem's words and she, along with Larkflight and Birchfall pressed themselves against the earth, blinking at their clanmates fearfully. Bramblestar waved his tail for silence. When the clamor died down, he said, "Now we know why they are so furious, and for good reason; you killed their leader. Why did you keep this a secret?"

"We were scared!" Larkflight exclaimed, trying to justify why the three cats had done. "I was just an apprentice! The warriors should have done something!"

Birchfall and Cloverstem let out meows of disbelief. "Why, you!" Birchfall growled, taking a pace towards Larkflight.

"You should have reported this!" Bramblestar hissed, "Now we are at war! Windclan want revenge on us!"

The three cats hung their heads in shame. Mapleleaf slipped away from Deerfoot and stood beside Cloverstem, pressing her fur against Cloverstem's in a vain attempt to comfort her.

"Now we must prepare for an attack from Windclan," Bramblestar announced grimly, "Kits must stay in the nursery and apprentices will travel with at least two warriors. Tonight we will post a watch and we will practice our fighting moves! Squirrelflight, arrange training sessions please. Meeting dismissed!"

Mapleleaf turned to her sister, who was beside her with her ears flattened, trembling. "Hey," Mapleleaf said, turning to her. "Don't worry; this'll blow over. Every cat makes mistakes."

"Not like this!" Cloverstem wailed, her green eyes distressed. Then she murmured, "I just don't want to talk."

"Ok," Mapleleaf said, stopping talking about what she had done. Then she changed the subject. "Hey, guess what! This morning I found out something great! Deerfoot and I are expecting kits!"

Cloverstem pricked her ears and purred, "That's great! When are they coming?"

"In a moon," Mapleleaf purred.

"That's awesome!" Cloverstem purred, "Have you picked out names yet?"

Mapleleaf hadn't even thought of that. "I don't know," she said slowly, thinking. "I guess I'd have to see the kits before I name them. But I think I'd name one Goldenkit."

"That's so cute!" Cloverstem purred.

"And I think Deerfoot'll want to name one after me," Mapleleaf added.

"So, Leafkit or Maplekit," Cloverstem said.

"I'm assuming so," Mapleleaf replied.

"I wonder how many you'll have," Cloverstem purred.

"I hope for a max of four," Mapleleaf replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter how many you have; as long as they're healthy," Cloverstem pointed out.

"That's all that matters," Mapleleaf agreed. Then she thought, "Starclan, please make sure my kits are healthy!"

A moon passed without anymore Windclan threat, but Mapleleaf knew that Harestar's thirst for vengeance wouldn't sleep. Hollytuft gave birth to a son, a squirming bundle of dappled gray fur that she and Patchface named Hatchkit and a black-furred she-cat with white paws that they named Quietkit. True to her name, Quietkit hardly spoke above a whisper, while her brother Hatchkit never stopped chattering. Minnowkit was made into an apprentice with her foster brothers waiting anxiously for their turn.

Soon it came time for Mapleleaf to have her kits and she could hardly wait. But she was worried. "How will I be the mother that my kits deserve?" Mapleleaf thought in a panic as her pains began one sunny day.

"Come, on. I'll get you to the nursery," Hollytuft said, helping Mapleleaf to her paws.

Mapleleaf nodded dully, pain blurring her vision. Inside the nursery, Hatchkit and Quietkit were playing while Sproutkit and Streamkit looked on. Actually, it was more Hatchkit tackling Quietkit while she let out mews of distress. "Quiet, you two," Hollytuft said to her kits.

"I'm going to get Leafpool and Jayfeather," Hollytuft said, glancing back at Mapleleaf.

Mapleleaf nodded again and Hollytuft left the den. "Are you gonna have your kits now?" Hatchkit squeaked his yellow eyes wide as he surveyed her from his nest.

"Yes, mouse-brain. Didn't you hear?" Quietkit murmured.

"That's enough," Hollytuft said, pushing her way back into the den with Sorrelstripe, Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Deerfoot behind her.

"Go play with Minnowpaw!"

Hatchkit let out a squeal and raced from the den with Quietkit, Sproutkit, and Streamkit following more slowly.

Leafpool turned to Deerfoot. "Go wait outside; we'll call you when the kits come." she instructed.

Deerfoot stared at her in surprise. "But I want to be here for Mapleleaf."

"And you will," Jayfeather reassured him calmly, "And the best thing you can do for her right now is going and waiting."

Deerfoot left the den, though he didn't look too happy about it. "Now that that's been taken care of." Jayfeather muttered.

Leafpool laid her tail on his shoulder. "Calm down, Jayfeather. It's not everyday a cat learns he's going to be a father."

Jayfeather let out a grumpy sigh and began to examine Mapleleaf. "The first kit'll be coming soon," Hollytuft remarked, settling into her kit free nest.

Mapleleaf let out a yowl of pain. "How can I do this?!" she yowled silently.

Just then, a tiny golden kit slid out of her out into the moss. "It's a tom!" Jayfeather announced.

Mapleleaf helped guide her tiny son to her belly and licked him to get him breathing. He latched on to her belly and began to suckle. Mapleleaf felt her heart swell with love as she gazed at him. He had her body shape and sweeping tail.

A moment later, more pains came and a tiny tortoiseshell slid out onto the moss. "It's a she-cat!" Leafpool said.

Mapleleaf led her tiny daughter to her belly and not a moment too soon because then a tortoiseshell, white, and ginger she-cat, a duplicate of Mapleleaf slide out onto the moss. "One more," Jayfeather said, laying his paws on her belly.

Mapleleaf let out a yowl and a golden brown tom slide out onto the moss. "You've done it!" Sorrelstripe exclaimed, jumping to her paws. "Two sons and two daughters!"

Mapleleaf felt exhausted, but gazed in pride at her new kits. "Mapleleaf?" Deerfoot said, pushing his way in.

Just behind him, another cat was pushing his way in. Mapleleaf gazed in horror at the silver and black cat with gleaming eyes no one else but her could see. It was Darkstripe!

(Sorry that this took so long. I've had a lot going on...)


	18. Was it All Worth It?

Chapter 17

"I'll turn your kits evil, more evil than even you!" Darkstripe snarled, taking a step towards her.

"You won't get my kits, Darkstripe," Mapleleaf growled softly, curling herself tightly around her kits.

"What, Mapleleaf?" Deerfoot asked in alarm, his amber eyes wide.

"N-nothing," Mapleleaf stammered. She looked again. Darkstripe was gone.

"We'll let you two be," Leafpool said. "C'mon Jayfeather."

"We'll tell the kits the good news," Hollytuft and Sorrelstripe said.

They left the den. "What should we name them?" Deerfoot purred.

"I want the first one to be named Goldenkit." Mapleleaf said automatically, touching her first born golden pelted tom kit lightly with her nose.

"I want Maplekit for the she-cat that looks like you," Deerfoot purred.

"Seriously!" Mapleleaf exclaimed in mock protest.

"You got name the first kit!" Deerfoot purred.

"Fine!" Mapleleaf meowed, "And I want the other she-cat to be Flowerkit."

"How about Marshkit for the last kit?" Deerfoot suggested.

Mapleleaf pricked her ears. "Why Marshkit?"

"I just like the name just like you like the name Goldenkit," Deerfoot shrugged.

"Goldenkit, Maplekit, Flowerkit, and Marshkit!" Mapleleaf purred. "Welcome to Thunderclan, my precious kits."

"They'll be the best warriors Thunderclan has ever seen!" Deerfoot declared.

"And we'll need them," Sorrelstripe said, pushing her way in. "Windclan ambushed the patrol at the border. Patchface is dead."

Mapleleaf let out a yowl of surprise and leaped to her paws. Her kits let out faint mewls of protest as they were dislodged from her belly. "You stay here," Deerfoot said. Mapleleaf sat back down and her kits squirmed back into place.

"What about Quietkit and Hatchkit?" Mapleleaf asked.

"They're with Hollytuft. She's just told them," Sorrelstripe said quietly. "Bramblestar's furious. He wants every warrior ready. He's having us all attack Windclan in three dawns. He is also making Streamkit and Sproutkit apprentices." Sorrelstripe didn't look too happy. "I don't want them fighting at that battle. He even wants the queens to fight."

"What?!" Deerfoot's mouth gaped with shock. "Even Mapleleaf?"

Sorrelstripe nodded. Deerfoot looked angry. "I won't stand for this! What'll our kits do if she's killed?!"

"Then I won't be killed," Mapleleaf said in determination.

"He says the elders will protect the kits," Sorrelstripe added.

"For Starclan's sake! She just gave birth!" Deerfoot growled.

"Take it up with him," Sorrelstripe shrugged. "I'm going back to the warriors den anyway."

"I'm going to do just that!" Deerfoot said. Then he brushed past Sorrelstripe and stomped out of the den.

Mapleleaf rolled her eyes. "Toms!" she groaned.

Sorrelstripe purred in amusement. "Don't I know it!"

"I'm not like a fragile flower!" Mapleleaf continued.

"You must be tired," Sorrelstripe remarked.

"Yes!" Mapleleaf yawned. "Goodnight."

Then she curled up and went to sleep. Later on that night, Mapleleaf woke in alarm. Fighting cats were right outside the nursery. "Windclan must have attacked us!" Mapleleaf thought in terror. She glanced at her kits, who were beginning to wake.

There was a rustling at the den and all the elders burst in, followed by Hatchkit and Quietkit, who had been sitting vigil for their father. "You must go and fight! We are beginning to be overwhelmed!" Blossomfall urged.

Mapleleaf glanced at her kits. "We'll protect them." Thornclaw promised, licking her ear.

Mapleleaf raced from the den. The whole clearing was in chaos. A gray she-cat had Cloverstem pinned down. Her sister was yowling and thrashing but she couldn't get loose.

Mapleleaf ran across the clearing to help her sister. "Get off my sister!" Mapleleaf yowled grappling the gray she-cat and pinning her down. The she-cat locked eyes with her. It was Fernpelt! The sorrow in Fernpelt's eyes told Mapleleaf that she had recognized Mapleleaf as well.

"Thanks!" Cloverstem gasped. "I'm going to help Squirrelflight!" She angled her ears to the Thunderclan deputy who was fighting Weaselfur.

A familiar scent reached Mapleleaf's nose. It was the smell of a she-cat with milk, not unlike her own and it was coming from Fernpelt. "You have kits, too?" Mapleleaf asked quietly,

"Yes, her name's Greykit." Fernpelt whispered, "Please, let me get back to her."

Mapleleaf let her get up. "Of course. Why would I kill a mother with kits or any cat on purpose?"

"You have kits too, don't you," Fernpelt said.

"Yes, four. Goldenkit, Maplekit, Flowerkit, and Marshkit. They were born yesterday." Mapleleaf replied.

"Congratulations," Fernpelt said.

"And the same to you," Mapleleaf replied. Then Fernpelt disappeared into the crowd.

A growl sounded behind Mapleleaf and she came face to face with a brown apprentice. It was Brownpaw. She was much bigger then the last time Mapleleaf had seen her and she knew that the Windclan apprentice must be nearing the end of her training. FMapleleaf let out a screech and hurtled herself into the apprentice. Almost immediately, she felt herself tiring. "Deerfoot was right," she thought miserably.

Finally, Brownpaw had her pinned down, her blue eyes glittering in triumph. "If I hadn't just kitted yesterday, I'd've shredded you." Mapleleaf growled, "So you've proved that you can beat a tired queen."

Brownpaw reeled back in surprise. Bramblestar yowled and every cat stopped fighting and turned. Bramblestar was face to face with Harestar, his dark tabby fur bristling. "Was this all worth it?" Bramblestar growled. "Look at all this!"

He gestured to all the wounded and dead cats. Squirrelflight was lying on her side, a deep gash in her shoulder. But thankfully, she was still alive. Oatfang and Fernsong weren't so lucky. Neither were Dewspots and Hootwhisker of Windclan. "Yes," Harestar growled amid the shocked gasps of the Windclan cats. "Onestar deserves to be avenged!"

"You've already killed several of my clanmates!" Bramblestar growled. "The cats in question already said that they hadn't meant to kill Onestar!"

This caught Harestar off guard. "The-they what?!" he stammered.

"It was an accident and the cats who did it have already shown great remorse." Bramblestar growled. "Now, get out of our camp!"

Harestar backed away. "Retreat!" With a final growl, Harestar left the camp.

Bramblestar let out a hoarse yowl of triumph that was taken up by the rest of the Thunderclan cats, then immediately ran over to Squirrelflight, who was having herbs pressed on by Jayfeather.

Mapleleaf saw Deerfoot crouched by Oatfang with Sagefur, Amberpool, and Molewhisker beside him. Mapleleaf raced across the clearing towards him. When he saw the wounds laced across her body, his eyes widened in surprise and he exclaimed, "Why didn't you stay with the kits?! What if I had lost you too?!"

"The clan needed me," Mapleleaf argued.

Deerfoot sighed. Mapleleaf guessed that he was too sad about the loss of his brother to really argue. "Please, just go back to the kits," he said dully.

Mapleleaf nodded and picked her way back to the nursery. Inside, Blossomfall was curled around her kits, who were letting out high-pitched squeals. "They keep kneading my belly for milk," she explained.

"Thanks for watching them," Mapleleaf purred.

"Of course," the elders said.

They left and Mapleleaf curled herself around her kits, who began to suckle eagerly, their squealing dying down. Meanwhile, the bramble barrier surrounding the nursery was in shambles. "We'll have to fix that tomorrow," Mapleleaf said drowsily, fading off to sleep.

That night, Mapleleaf dreamed. She awoke in a dark place that for some reason seemed familiar to her. But not so much as the tom that stood before her. "Darkstripe!" she growled, unsheathing her claws.

"That's right," he growled. "And I've brought some friends."

A white tom with a horrific scar and a large gray tom stepped out behind him. "These are Snowtuft and Thistleclaw," Darkstripe growled.

"Thanks for the unnecessary introduction," Thistleclaw snorted.

"So here's what become of Mapleshade," Snowtuft sneered, showing his teeth. "A soft kittypet living in Thunderclan with a litter of four bratty kits that'll turn out soft like her."

Mapleleaf backed away, her ears flattening. "You leave me and my kits alone, along with all the other clans!" she snarled.

"Why would we?" Thistleclaw sneered. "We have big plans, Mapleshade, and your kits will be the first we take!"

"No, you won't!" Mapleleaf growled "And stop calling me Mapleshade! I am Mapleleaf!"

"Stop this now," a voice said. Mapleleaf turned. Petalkit, Patchkit, and Larchkit were standing behind them fur bristling , looking so out of place with their paws dappled with stars.

"Yeah! Stop making threats you can't keep!" Patchkit squeaked.

"Oh, but we can," Darkstripe purred menacingly.

"Take Mapleleaf and go," Thistleclaw growled. "We have no further use for her right now."

"And don't think we'll be lenient if we catch you trespassing again!" Snowtuft growled. With a final snarl, the three toms left.

"C'mon," Larchkit said, giving Mapleleaf a nudge.

The kits lead Mapleleaf to a beautiful place, so unlike the place they had just been. "You have a lot of explaining to do," Mapleleaf said, settling herself in the grass in front of them.

"We know," the kits chorused.

"It all started a long time ago," Larchkit started. "You were a Thunderclan warrior and still very young. You met a Riverclan tom at a Gathering and decided to meet him many times. Soon, you discovered you were to have his kits."

"That was us!" Patchkit squeaked, curling up next to her.

"That's impossible! I have just had kits for the first time." Mapleleaf gasped.

"Haven't you wondered why we've looked like you in a way only kits would?" Petalkit asked.

"I-i never," Mapleleaf stammered. "I don't remember any of this! And how did all three of you die?!"

"I'm getting to that part," Larchkit said sadly.

"You lied, telling the whole clan that a dead Thunderclan warrior, Birchface, was our father. But the medicine cat, Ravenwing, had a sign that told the whole clan that we had a Riverclan father and we were banished with you." Larchkit continued, "And then, you tried to cross the river with us so we could be with our father, but the river had flooded and we were swept away from you and drowned."

"It was awful!" Patchkit shuddered.

"We were so cold and our lungs were so heavy and we couldn't breathe, couldn't move at all..." Petalkit breathed.

"Riverclan and your mate blamed out deaths on you and you were cast away from there. But you wanted revenge. You killed Ravenwing, a she-cat from Thunderclan called Frecklewish, and our father." Larchkit said, "But fighting our father wounded you and then you died."

"Then you wanted revenge more! You tormented Crookedstar tried to lead him down a bad path," Patchkit added.

"And you killed a Thunderclan medicine cat in the Great Battle." Larchkit continued. "But then you wanted to see us cause you missed us and finally regretted all the terrible things you did. No cat in the Darkforest had ever shown remorse for what you did, so Starclan decided to give you a second chance."

Mapleleaf's jaws fell open. "Then why don't I remember a thing?!" she challenged.

"Starclan thought it'd be best." Petalkit replied.

"Why'd you tell me then?" Mapleleaf challenged again.

"Cause the mean cats from the Darkforest would've told you anyhow," Patchkit shrugged.

"Great Starclan!" Mapleleaf gasped.

"Nothing will happen to your kits," Larchkit promised. "There's no way that Starclan knows of that they can harm them."

Mapleleaf didn't think that sounded promising. A loud noise suddenly sounded. "Someone's waking you up," Larchkit said sadly.

"Aww..." Petalkit murmured.

"Bye, Mama!" Patchkit squeaked, touching noses with her.

Mapleleaf felt the ground shift under her paws and her eyes flew open.


	19. A Plot Beginning

Chapter 18

Mapleleaf looked around and saw she was in the nursery. Quietkit and Hatchkit loomed over her, their eyes wide with anxiety. "Why'd you wake me up?" Mapleleaf grunted.

"We wanted to play with your kits!" Hatchkit replied cheerfully even though it was just past dawn, Mapleleaf guessed from the weak light filtering into the den.

"Are you okay?" Quietkit asked.

"W-why wouldn't I be?" Mapleleaf stammered.

"Your fur was on end and you were twitching," Quietkit replied.

"It was just a nightmare." Mapleleaf murmured.

"Oh, okay!" Hatchkit squeaked cheerfully.

"You kits better not be bothering Mapleleaf," Hollytuft murmured, looking up dully from her nest.

"We wanted to play with her kits!" Hatchkit squeaked, his dappled gray fur bristling in excitement.

"They'll be ready soon," Mapleleaf promised.

"Aww.." Hatchkit muttered.

Mapleleaf turned to Hollytuft. "How about we go and patch the nursery since we're awake now." she suggested.

Hollytuft put her head back on her paws, sighed, and said, "I just don't feel up to it."

Mapleleaf said nothing, but began to groom her fur. A moment later, Deerfoot pushed his way into the nursery holding two mice in his jaws and looking exhausted from sitting vigil with his brother Oatfang all night. His ears pricked and his eyes brightened a bit at the sight of Mapleleaf and their kits.

"Morning!" Deerfoot purred.

"Morning!" Mapleleaf purred in reply.

"Hi, Deerfoot!" Hatchkit squeaked. Then the tiny tom hurtled himself into Deerfoot and after a moment of hesitation, Quietkit joined in. Deerfoot batted at them with sheathed claws and let out a dramatic moan and fell to the nursery floor.

"You killed me!" he groaned.

"Yay! We beat Deerfoot! We beat Deerfoot!" Hatchkit cheered. Then he turned to Hollytuft. "Mama? Can I have Deerfoot as my mentor?"

"No, I want him!" Quietkit argued.

Hollytuft lifted her head from her paws. "Don't be ridiculous. You're a moon old. You won't be an apprentice for a while and Bramblestar decides who your mentor is." she replied.

"Here's your breakfast," Deerfoot said, nudging the mice to her. "Sorry; they're a bit squashed.

"That's fine." Mapleleaf purred in amusement. "Feeding four kits is rough."

"They'll be up and moving before you know it," Hollytuft murmured.

"Yay!" Hatchkit squeaked. "I'm gonna show them everything!"

Mapleleaf and Deerfoot purred in amusement. The brambles rustled and Cloudtail popped his head into the den. "Hi, everybody. Deerfoot, you're due for patrol."

"Sorry," Deerfoot said apologetically to Mapleleaf. "I've got to go."

"It's fine; I'll just repair the nursery," Mapleleaf responded.

"We wanna help!" Quietkit murmured.

"Yeah!" Hatchkit added.

"Alright then. Looks like I have two new recruits!" Mapleleaf purred.

"We'll ask the warriors for brambles!" Hatchkit squeaked. "C'mon, Quietkit!"

The two kits dashed out of the den. Hollytuft curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

A hiss drew her attention to the back of the nursery. Darkstripe was standing over her kits. Mapleleaf's eyes widened in horror, but he drew back. "Oh no, Mapleshade, I haven't come for your kits yet." he growled. "They aren't old enough to be of any use to me. But I'll wait. There are still other kits I'm waiting for. Then I'll pounce."

"W-what?" Mapleleaf stammered, putting her kits behind her.

"All the clans have full nurseries this season," Darkstripe said, his eyes gleaming. "Look."

Suddenly, images appeared before her. In the Shadowclan camp, Mapleleaf could see the tortoiseshell warrior Tawnypelt being climbed on by kits, two ginger and one tortoiseshell. Tawnypelt's amber eyes were warm with amusement. Beyond her, a black and white queen was sucking a single black tabby kit. The image shifted and Mapleleaf could see the Riverclan camp. Brackenpelt had a dark tabby kit with her, and a dark brown kit. The kits eyes weren't even open yet. The scene shifted a final time and Mapleleaf could see the barren Windclan camp. Fernpelt was there, entertaining a single light gray kit with green eyes. Mapleleaf guessed this was Greykit. Beyond her, Mapleleaf could see the Windclan deputy, Nightcloud, looking as though she was about to kit. Then the images faded.

"Why do you care!" Mapleleaf demanded, trying to keep her voice down so as to not alert Hollytuft to Darkstripe's presence.

"There's no need to keep your voice down," Darkstripe purred in evil amusement. "She can't hear what we're saying."

"Why do you care about the clans' kits?!" Mapleleaf repeated.

"Do you know the one good quality kits possess? Darkstripe answered her question with another question.

"What are you talking about?!" Mapleleaf demanded angrily.

"They are easily manipulated," Darkstripe answered with a maniac gleam in his eyes. "And, in the Darkforest, they would become our warriors and it'd be easier to convince them to support our cause then those pesky warriors we recruited before!"

"And what's your cause?" Mapleleaf asked cautiously.

"Why, to destroy the clans, of course!" Darkstripe replied, baring his yellow teeth.

"You lost before and you'll lose again!" Mapleleaf growled, remembering the nursery stories about the Great Battle that Blossomfall had told her and her littermates.

"Ah, but this is the beauty of our plan," Darkstripe said cockily. "We can recruit kits as long as we like because we can control if they grow up in the Darkforest and, you can't stop the she-cats in the clans from having more kits and when they do, we'll swipe them!"

"Who'll teach them to fight brutally, you?" Mapleleaf scoffed, "And how would you steal them without being found out?"

"No, Tigerstar," Darkstripe responded, eyes continuing to gleam.

"And we have our ways."

"He was killed in the Great Battle," Mapleleaf scoffed again.

"Wrong!" Darkstripe laughed. "We only let the clans think that! Evil lives forever, you fool! His soul, along with the souls of the others killed just traveled back to the Darkforest! Only Starclan, those soft kittypets, fade!"

Mapleleaf stared at him in horror. With a final laugh, Darkstripe disappeared. "Starclan! Do something!" Mapleleaf silently begged.

A moment later, Hatchkit and Quietkit returned, dragging brambles behind them. "Is this enough?" Hatchkit asked, his voice muffed by the ends of the brambles he carried in his mouth.

"Yes, but hold on. I have to ask the medicine cats something," Mapleleaf said, leaving the den before the kits could ask anymore questions.

Inside the medicine cat den, Leafpool and Jayfeather were sorting comfrey. "Hi, Mapleleaf. What can we do for you?" Leafpool asked, glancing up from the herbs she and Jayfeather were sorting.

"I need to tell you something," Mapleleaf stammered shakily.

Jayfeather narrowed his blind eyes like he knew something. "When I met Starclan at the Moonpool, a cat met me. It was a cat like no other. He said his name was Darkstripe." Mapleleaf started.

Leafpool stared at her in alarm but said. "Continue."

"He said that I was the reincarnated spirit of a cat called Mapleshade." Mapleleaf said. "He told me Starclan had given me a second chance to do good. Three kits from Starclan confirmed the story. Then he keeps appearing to me, threatening my kits and the kits of all four clans."

Leafpool looked as though she didn't know what to say, but Jayfeather said calmly. "It's true; I've spoken to those three kits in my dreams. But before that, I'd had my suspicions. You look remarkably like Mapleshade."

"How do you know what she looks like?" Mapleleaf asked.

"I saw her at the Great Battle." Jayfeather replied.

"S-so now what are you going to do?" Mapleleaf asked. "Tell Bramblestar?"

"He already knows," Jayfeather replied. "Why do you think he doesn't often speak to you? Why do you think her didn't welcome your kits to the clan?"

"But I wouldn't harm Thunderclan!" Mapleleaf protested. "I don't even have my memories of this past life!"

"And sooner or later he'll have to see that." Leafpool said, speaking at last.

"But what about what Darkstripe said?" Mapleleaf pointed out.

"I wouldn't worry; how could the Darkforest cats take kits without any cat noticing." Leafpool soothed.

Mapleleaf admitted that Leafpool had a valid point. "Thanks," Mapleleaf said, dipping her head and backing out of the den.


	20. Taken

Chapter 19

A couple moons passed. Mapleleaf's kits finally opened their eyes. They were all amber eyes, except for Goldenkit, who had yellow eyes. All four were full of energy and we're all dying to play. Hatchkit was all too happy to oblige. The nursery was only quiet at night. Despite the happiness of raising her kits, Mapleleaf still couldn't get Darkstripe's threat out of her mind. She that something was coming. Hollytuft felt it too, even though she didn't know what it was. Both were on edge. "What's wrong?" Deerfoot asked Mapleleaf one day as he visited her and their kits. "Your fur is bristling."

"I don't know," Mapleleaf lied. "I fell like something's wrong, but I don't know what it is."

"I feel it too," Hollytuft agreed, drawing her tail around Hatchkit and Quietkit.

That night, Mapleleaf made sure that the kits were tucked close to her and wrapped her tail tightly around them. "Ow Mama!" Flowerkit squeaked.

"I'm being squashed!" Marshkit squealed, squirming.

"Oof!" Goldenkit complained.

"What's the deal, Mama!?" Maplekit squeaked.

"Shhh..." Mapleleaf soothed. "Go to sleep."

"Kinda hard," Maplekit muttered. But she curled up anyway and was asleep in moments and so were the other kits.

Mapleleaf let out a sigh of relief and went to sleep. The next morning, Mapleleaf slept in. When she awoke, it was on her own and not with kit squeaks, which she found odd. Mapleleaf looked in her nest. Her kits were... Gone! "Don't panic," Mapleleaf thought, attempting to soothe herself while her heart pounded. "They're probably out playing."

She looked at Hollytuft's nest. Hollytuft was still sleeping, but her kits were gone. "They're with Hollytuft's kits." Mapleleaf thought.

She went out into the clearing. No kits. She went into the elders' den. No kits. Mapleleaf even checked the dirtplace to see if they snuck out. No such luck. Mapleleaf was frantic. "Where could they be?!" she wailed inside. But she knew exactly what had happened.

Mapleleaf hurried to the nursery to wake Hollytuft. "Hollytuft! Hollytuft! Wake up! Our kits are gone!" Mapleleaf sobbed.

Hollytuft was on her paws in an instant. "What?! Have you looked for them!" she demanded.

"Yes!" Mapleleaf wailed. "I checked the camp! There's no sight or scent of them! It's like they vanished!"

"We must get help!" Hollytuft exclaimed.

The frantic she-cats raced from the nursery. By then, their fear-scent had attracted the clan. "What's going on?" Cloudshade asked. Honeypelt came to stand by his side.

"Our kits have been taken!" Hollytuft wailed.

"Taken?! By who?!" Cloudshade demanded.

"We don't know!" Mapleleaf wailed.

"They probably went out for an adventure," Honeypelt soothed.

"That's what we're saying; there's no scent of them!" Hollytuft wailed.

Mapleleaf saw Deerfoot coming out of the warriors' den. "Deerfoot!" Mapleleaf wailed. "The kits are gone! All of them!"

"What?!" Deerfoot stared at her.

"They disappeared! There's no scent of them anywhere! Not even trying to sneak out!" Mapleleaf wailed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled.

Mapleleaf and Deerfoot took up positions at the foot of the Highledge with the rest of the clan. "Last night, Starclan sent me a dream. Firestar came to me and told me to meet at the Gathering Island tomorrow with the families of the taken." Bramblestar said. "And I didn't know what it meant until Mapleleaf and Hollytuft's kits disappeared. Jayfeather and Leafpool had a prophecy delivered to them as well.

Jayfeather stepped forward and stood at the base of the rock. The clan backed away. "Bluestar came to me and said, "The Chosen Three and the greatest villain will set the kits free from the evil that holds them close and will trap their foes in eternal death. A soul trapped will become a friend and help them in the end."

"Well, we know who the 'Chosen Three' are," Lionblaze called from where he stood beside Cinderheart. "But who's the 'greatest villain'?"

"That would be me," Mapleleaf said quietly, stepping forward.

"Mapleleaf?!" the clan called in shock.

"How's she the villain?" Berrynose called.

"Yeah!" Cloverstem called. "What has she done?"

Mapleleaf turned to her clanmates. "It's not what I've done in this life, but the last," she said simply.

"You're crazy!" a cat called from the crowd.

"Mapleleaf, enough of this nonsense," Deerfoot urged.

"It's all true," Mapleleaf insisted. Then she leaped into Highledge next to Bramblestar, ignoring the shocked gasps of her clanmates. "I can see none of you know my story." she remarked.

"Get off of there!" Deerfoot exclaimed, shocked.

Mapleleaf ignored him and started. "A long time ago, I was a warrior of Thunderclan and I met a Riverclan tom at a gathering. We agreed to meet afterwards at night. For moons we were together and I discovered I was to have kits. I lied saying that a dead Thunderclan tom had fathered them. But our medicine had a sign about my kits telling the clan that a Riverclan cat fathered them. We were driven out of Thunderclan and tried to cross the river to go to their fathers clan, but my kits drowned. I wanted revenge, so I murdered cats I thought were responsible for their deaths. I tried to kill their father, but as he died, he fatally wounded me and when I died I went to the Darkforest."

Instead of outraged howls that Mapleleaf thought would follow, there was shocked silence. Then Jayfeather spoke up. "She's telling the truth. Starclan has told me this."

"Then why is she still in Thunderclan?!" Berrynose yowled. "Let's drive her out!" To Mapleleaf's horror, many meows of agreement followed Berrynose's statement.

"She was given a second chance to do good, mouse-brain," Jayfeather sounded irritated as he turned his blind blue gaze on the cream colored tom.

Mapleleaf's clanmates still looked suspicious. Mapleleaf looked desperately in the crowd, looking for a friendly face. "Anyway," Leafpool continued. "In our dream, it showed the kits in the Darkforest. Somehow, the Darkforest cats took the kits without our detecting them and they did the same to to kits from the other clans.

"But they're dead!" Poppyfrost called.

"We know what they're capable of," Leafpool pointed out.

Outraged yowls broke out. "We must meet with the other leaders." Bramblestar continued. "Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Mapleleaf, Deerfoot, and Hollytuft will come to the meeting tomorrow. Meeting dismissed!"

Mapleleaf leaped off of Highledge and went straight to Deerfoot. "Hey," she said softly.

He stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me of your past?" he asked.

Mapleleaf looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously?! Would you have even believed me?!" she exclaimed.

"If you said Starclan had told you, yes, I'd have believed you," Deerfoot responded in annoyance.

"I didn't even get told this by the Starclan!" Mapleleaf exclaimed, her fur bristling. "A Darkforest cat told me this!"

"But Starclan cats confirmed it," Deerfoot pointed out.

Mapleleaf fell silent. Then she murmured, "I was afraid that you'd hate me for what I was in my past."

"I don't really know what to make of you right now, Mapleleaf. You should have trusted me," Deerfoot replied softly. Then he stalked away and disappeared into the warriors' den.

Mapleleaf stared after him feeling her heart break in half. "I just lost our kits!" Mapleleaf silently wailed. "Am I going to lose you too?!"


	21. Into the Woods

Chapter 21

Thunderclan-

Leader- Bramblestar- broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white forepaw

Medicine cats- Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jayfeather- light gray tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors-

Birchfall- light gray tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom with a short tail

Poppyfrost- tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Bumblestripe- pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches like petals and amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- cream and brown tom

Amberpool- pale ginger she-cat

Dewsplash- gray and white tom with blue eyes

Snowstorm- white tom

Lillyheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with white spots and amber eyes

Stormcloud- dark gray tom

Sorrelstripe- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown stripes

apprentice- Streampaw

Deerfoot- golden brown tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Minnowpaw

Sagefur- light brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

apprentice- Sproutpaw

Cloverstem- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Cloudshade- dark gray tom with green eyes

Honeypelt- white she-cat with ginger splotches

Redfoot- ginger tom with dark ginger paws

Larkflight- silver tom with blue eyes

Alderclaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Sparkfire- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Minnowpaw- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Streampaw- light gray tom with green eyes

Sproutpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Queens-

Hollytuft- black she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Patchface's kits)

Mapleleaf- tortoiseshell, ginger, and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Deerfoot's kits)

Elders-

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Graystripe- big gray tom

Millie- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Daisy- cream-colored she-cat

Cloudtail- long-furred white tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger splotches

Thornclaw- golden brown tom with amber eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tom with amber eyes

Windclan-

Leader- Harestar- brown and white tom

Deputy-Emberfoot- gray tom with dark gray paws (standing in as temporary deputy)

apprentice-Beepaw

Warriors-

Crowfeather- black tom with green eyes

Breezepelt- black tom

Heathertail-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice- Robinpaw

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Willowclaw- dark gray she-cat

Dewspots- pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white spot on her head

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown she-cat

Slightfur- black tom with a flash of white on his chest

Featherpelt- gray she-cat

Hootwhisker- dark gray tom

apprentice- Hazelpaw

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Palefur- pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Mistystream- misty gray she-cat

Fogtail- pale gray and white tom

Darkspring- black she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewnose- golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Brownfoot- brown she-cat with dark brown paws and blue eyes

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow tom with black stripes

Robinpaw- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelpaw- light brown she-cat with amber eyes and a cream underbelly

Queens-

Nightcloud- black she-cat (Mother of Harestar's kits)

Fernpelt- gray she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Palefur's kit)

Elders-

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Riverclan-

Leader- Mistystar- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine cat- Willowshine-gray she-cat

Warriors-

Mintfur- light gray tom

apprentice- Muddypaw

Pebblefoot- molted gray tom

Rushtail- light brown tom

apprentice- Carppaw

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mallownose- light gray tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

apprentice- Poolpaw

Duskfur- dark brown she-cat

Graymist- light gray she-cat

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

apprentice- Goosepaw

Lakeheart- gray she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray and black tom

Havenpelt- black and white she-cat

Perchwing- gray and white she-cat

Mossyfoot- dark brown she-cat

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sneezecloud- gray and white tom

Curlfeather- pale brown she-cat

Podlight- gray and white tom

Pinefur- dark russet tom

Copperfeather- golden brown she-cat

Rainstorm- molted gray tom

Owlnose- dark brown tom

Jaywing- light gray tom

Shellclaw- large gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Muddypaw- dark brown tom with lighter spots

Carppaw- dark brown she-cat

Goosepaw- silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Poolpaw- silver and blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Queens-

Brackenpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Shellclaw's kits)

Elders-

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Mothwing- golden she-cat

Shadowclan-

Leader- Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy- Crowfrost- black and white tom

Medicine cat- Sunspots- ginger and white she-cat with orange eyes

Warriors-

Dawnpelt-light gray she-cat

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out in all directions

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Whitewater- long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes, blind in one eyes

Snaketail- dark brown tom with a striped tabby tail

Owlclaw- light brown tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ratscar- dark brown tom with a long scar

Tigerheart- dark brown tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Plumpaw

Ferretclaw- black and gray tom

Spikefur- dark brown tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Grassheart- pale brown she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white tom

Smokefoot- black tom

apprentice- Timberpaw

Cloverfoot- gray she-cat

Rippletail- white tom

apprentice- Thistlepaw

Sparrowtail- dark brown tom

Mistcloud- long-furred gray she-cat

apprentice- Acornpaw

Stonetooth- white tom

apprentice- Flightpaw

Wasptail- yellow she-cat with green eyes

apprentice- Meadowpaw

Strikeclaw- silver she-cat with green eyes

Sleekpelt- sleek ginger tom with yellow eyes

Liontail- golden she-cat

Birchfur- cream colored tom

Slatefur- gray tom

Shadeheart- dark gray she-cat

Barkwhisker- dark brown tom

Snowbird- white she-cat

Apprentices-

Plumpaw- black and dark gray she-cat with a sweeping tail

Timberpaw- dark gray tom with black stripes

Thistlepaw- long-furred light brown she-cat

Acornpaw- large, dappled dark brown tom with amber eyes

Meadowpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Queens-

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Roawnstar's kits)

Berryheart- black and white she-cat (Mother to Rippletail's kits)

Darkforest-

Tigerstar- huge, broad-shouldered dark brown tom with a battle worn pelt

Brokenstar- dark brown tom with a tail bent in the center like a branch.

Hawkfrost- broad-shouldered dark brown tom with icy blue eyes

Thistleclaw- large gray tom with yellow eyes

Darkstripe- dark gray tom with silver stripes

Sparrowfeather- dark brown tom

Snowtuft- white tom with a long scar

Silverhawk- silver tom with scared ears

Shredtail- tom with a shredded tail

Redwillow- dappled ginger tom

Hollowflight- dark brown tom

Antpelt- dark brown tom with a black ear

Beetlewhisker- dark brown tom

Sharpfrost- ginger and white she-cat

Eaglescar- battered brown tom

Sunflower- light ginger she-cat

Nightstrike- black she-cat

Lionclaw- golden tom with long claws

Barktooth- dark brown tom

Talonscar- dark gray tom

Stoneshine- molted gray she-cat

Splintertail- thin brown tom

Adderheart- golden she-cat

Trainees (kits stolen from the clans)

Goldenkit- golden brown tom with yellow eyes (Son of Deerfoot and Mapleleaf, formerly of Thunderclan)

Flowerkit- tortoiseshell, ginger, and white she-cat with amber eyes (Daughter of Deerfoot and Mapleleaf, formerly of Thunderclan)

Maplekit- tortoiseshell, ginger, and white she-cat with amber eyes (Daughter of Deerfoot and Mapleleaf, formerly of Thunderclan)

Marshkit- golden brown tom with blue eyes (Son of Deerfoot and Mapleleaf, formerly of Thunderclan)

Quietkit- black she-cat with green eyes (Daughter of Patchface and Hollytuft, formerly of Thunderclan)

Hatchkit- dappled gray tom with yellow eyes (Son of Patchface and Hollytuft, formerly of Thunderclan

Quailkit- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (Daughter of Shellclaw and Brackenpelt, formerly of Riverclan)

Otterkit- dark brown tom with yellow eyes (Son of Shellclaw and Brackenpelt, formerly of Riverclan)

Mousekit- dark brown she-cat with black paws and ear tips with green eyes (Daughter of Shellclaw and Brackenpelt, formerly of Riverclan)

Swiftkit- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes (Son of Rowanstar and Tawnypelt, formerly of Shadowclan)

Firekit- dark ginger tom with green eyes (Son of Rowanstar and Tawnypelt, formerly of Shadowclan)

Tansykit- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Daughter of Rowanstar and Tawnypelt, formerly of Shadowclan)

Nightkit- black tom with amber eyes (Son of Berryheart and Rippletail, formerly of Shadowclan)

Woolkit- long-furred tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes (Daughter of Nightcloud and Harestar, formerly of Windclan)

Rabbitkit- black and white tom with amber eyes (Son of Nightcloud and Harestar, formerly of Windclan)

Dawnkit- pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Daughter of Nightcloud and Harestar, formerly of Windclan)

(Anyways, here's the chapter)

Chapter 21

Mapleleaf stared after Deerfoot. "What'll I do?" Mapleleaf thought miserably.

A voice broke into her thoughts. "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll get your kits back. Hollytuft's too." Mapleleaf turned. Cloverstem had come to stand next to her. Her green eyes were full of confidence.

"How do you know?" Mapleleaf challenged desperately. "You've heard Blossomfall's nursery stories about the Darkforest! These cats are pure evil!"

Cloverstem shifted her paws uncomfortably and mumbled, "Well, they can't all be bad. You were one of them and you're not evil."

"That's because Starclan wiped my memories! I killed cats! I killed medicine cats, even!" Mapleleaf pointed out, "No cat will ever look at me the same way again! Even Deerfoot!"

"The clan will get over it once you help rescue all the kits," Cloverstem purred reassuringly.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Mapleleaf whispered to her.

"Because you're my sister. I'll never be afraid of you and I'll always stand by you, just like you've always stood by me." Cloverstem purred, brushing her pelt with Mapleleaf's.

"Me too," Cloudshade agreed, coming up on Mapleleaf's other side.

"And me," Honeypelt purred, brushing against Cloudshade.

"We aren't afraid of you." Cloudshade said, "What you've done is in the past. You haven't done anything to harm Thunderclan or any of the other clans,"

"Thanks, guys," Mapleleaf murmured.

That night, Mapleleaf had a fitful night sleep. After being used to squirming kits sleeping beside her, the silence and lack of movement beside her kept her awake. Mapleleaf could tell it was keeping Hollytuft awake because Mapleleaf could see her stirring in her nest. "My precious kits, we're coming,"Mapleleaf thought, drifting into a fitful sleep.

At dawn, paws shook her and Mapleleaf opened her eyes and saw the blurry face of Deerfoot. There wasn't love in his eyes now. There was only bewilderment and anger. "It's time to go," he said shortly. He left the den without saying another word.

Mapleleaf watched him go, feeling like she had lost him. But she wasn't giving up. She'd show him that she wasn't evil. On the opposite side of the den, Hollytuft was getting up from her nest and shaking scraps of bracken and moss off her black fur. Her green eyes glowed with sympathy, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she dipped her head to Mapleleaf and padded out of the nursery. Bramblestar, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Deerfoot were waiting by the entrance to camp, where a few of their clanmates were waiting to see them off. Sorrelstripe looked at Mapleleaf like she was a piece of crowfood in her fresh-kill, but Cloudshade, Honeypelt, and Cloverstem greeted her with purrs and word of encouragement. Mapleleaf touched noses with them.

"Right,' Bramblestar said, glancing up at the two queens as they greeted their clanmates. "Let's go."

As the group padded into the forest, Mapleleaf silently slipped into pawstep with Deerfoot. He looked at her briefly, but didn't say anything. After they had walked a bit, Mapleleaf finally mustered up the courage to speak to him. She took a deep breath. "Deerfoot, we need to talk"

He looked at her again and said quietly, "Fine,"

Mapleleaf swallowed and continued. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. But think about it, how could I walk up to you one day and say 'Hey, guess what! I'm the reincarnated soul of a Darkforest cat!' You'd of died laughing and wouldn't have believed me, not that I blame you."

"if you told me Starclan had told you, I would have believed you!" Deerfoot exclaimed.

"No, you would have blamed it on too much fresh-kill the night before!" Mapleleaf exclaimed, amber eyes blazing in disbelief. She could see Bramblestar and Squirrelflight looking back at them, there eyes warm with amusement. Mapleleaf ignored their knowing and amused looks.

"I-" Deerfoot started. Then he stopped. Then he sighed and said, "Okay, I guess you're right. I think what I'm really upset about is if you were a villain and loved no cat, how do I know that you really loved me, or our kits?"

Mapleleaf looked at him, love in her eyes. "You stupid mouse-brain. Have you ever doubted that I have loved you?" she purred, flicking him with her tail.

"Never," he murmured.

"Then why would what I learned about my past change a thing?" Mapleleaf questioned. "It was long ago."

"I don't know what I thought," he murmured, leaning against her.

"It's over know," Mapleleaf murmured. "Lets focus on getting our kits back."

"Yeah," Deerfoot agreed.

Mapleleaf stepped up onto the tree bridge, shuddering as she remembered the tree's bloody past. At the island, cats from the other clans were waiting. "It's about time," complained Harestar, looking very anxious.

Behind him, Mapleleaf could see that Kestrelflight, Fernpelt, Palefur, and Nightcloud had accompanied him. The other two clans had brought there leader, medecine cat, and deputy. Tawnypelt, Berryheart, Rippletail,Brackenpelt and Shellclaw were there as well. "Oh, it's you," Shellclaw sniffed.

Mapleleaf rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's me," she replied. Then she asked, "What are _you_ doing here? I don't remember you having kits."

"Yeah, I do. Three, in fact," Shellclaw replied.

"This is all very heart-warming." Rowanstar interrupted, "But can we get on with this?"

Mapleleaf opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly, a bright light flashed, and a ginger tom, a big white tom with black paws, a golden she-cat with black spots, and a pale brown tom appeared. "Firestar, Blackstar, Leopardstar, and Onestar," Bramblestar breathed.

Mapleleaf looked in awe at the great leaders, all of whom, but one had died before she was born. "Yes, Bramblestar," Leopardstar responded in amusement.

"Our kits have been taken by the Darkforest," Rowanstar said to the Starclan cats. "Please, get them back for us!"

Firestar shook his head. "We can't just do it for you. Send a patrol of five warriors from each clan and we will take you to Starclan."

"So we have to die to get our kits back?!" Mapleleaf asked in alarm.

Firestar looked at her. "No, it will be temporary, unless, of course, a Darkforest cat kills you while you try to take the kits."

"That's right," Onestar added, "Then you'd be stuck there, forever."

All the cats were silent for a moment as Onestar's words sank in. Then Deerfoot spoke up. "Who cares? We're doing this for our kits."

Bramblestar looked at him approvingly and Squirrelflight eyed him thoughtfully. "He's right." Tawnypelt agreed.

"Tonight," Blackstar said, "Have the cats you have chosen to go sleep in the medicine cat den and we will come to collect you. Choose wisely."

Then the four cats disappeared. "Well, let us go back to our clans and choose our five," Rowanstar spoke up.

The cats nodded in agreement and each turned to follow their clanmates back to camp. Once they got back to camp. it was nearly sunhigh. Bramblestar leaped onto Highledge and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a clan meeting!"

"What happened?" Cloverstem whispered in Mapleleaf's ear.

"Bramblestar's about to say," Mapleleaf whispered back. Then she thought. "My precious kits, I'm coming!''

"Leopardstar, Blackstar, Firestar, and Onestar appeared and told us to choose five cats to be taken by Starclan to rescue the kits," Bramblestar yowled.

Immediately, chroruses of "I'll go!" erupted from Mapleleaf's clanmates as each one eagerly volunteered to go. Bramblestar called for silence. "Mapleleaf, Deerfoot, and Hollytuft will go, seeing it's their kits. Finally, I think Whitewing and Bumblestripe should go." he said. "May Starclan light their pathes and bring them back safely!"

The meeting ended and Mapleleaf's family padded up to her and Deerfoot to him. "Do you have to go?" Blossomfall's eyes glistened "I might never see you again!"

"Yes," Mapleleaf said firmly, "For my kits." She searched her mother and father's gazes, "Do you hate me for what I am?" she whispered.

Thornclaw wrapped his tail around her while Blossomfall covered her gently with licks. "Never." her mother murmured. "Whatever you've done in you past doesn't matter. You're still our kit and We'll always love you."

"Yeah, you're still our sister," Cloudshade added, while Cloverstem nodded in agreement.

"Seeing we can't stop you, we should at least be able to spend one last day together," Blossomfall murmured.

"Let's go into the forest, as a family," Thornclaw said.

Mapleleaf and her mother and littermates nodded in agreement. Together, they padded out of the camp to spend one last day together. Mapleleaf's heart ached at the thought she'd never see her parents and littermates again, but she knew she had to go. For her kits.

Later on, as the sun dipped towards the horizon, Mapleleaf knew that it was time to head back to camp. "It's time to go," Blossomfall said softly.

Mapleleaf nodded silently and the family made their way back to camp. At the camp, Deerfoot, Hollytuft, and the other cats Bramblestar had chosen stood outside the medicine cat den. She turned to her family. "Cheer up!" Mapleleaf purred, trying to sound cheerful. "I'll be back soon!"

The four pairs of somber eyes that gazed back at her obviously didn't believe her. "Goodbye," Mapleleaf whispered.

"Goodbye," Cloverstem whispered. Thornclaw and Blossomfall didn't say anything, but instead looked overcome with grief. Mapleleaf felt

"Good luck," Cloudshade responded. Honeypelt slipped to his side and let out a reassuring purr. In spite of the danger, Mapleleaf couldn't help but let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. Honeypelt was sure to be expecting Cloudshade's kits before long. Mapleleaf became serious. She had to do this. Not just for her kits, but for the sake of all the kits taken by the Darkforest and for the future kits to be born in the clans.

She took a deep breathe. "I'm ready,"


	22. Training Begins

Chapter 21

Mapleleaf curled into the mossy nest with Deerfoot and inhaled the scents of the medicine cat den. "Will I ever come home again?" she thought miserably.

"We'll get them back," Deerfoot murmured, no doubt sensing her fear and doubt.

"I pray to Starclan that we do," she whispered. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

Mapleleaf awoke in a moonlight clearing surrounded by starry trees. She could see Deerfoot, Whitewing, Bumblestripe, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing looking around in confusion. But what surprised her the most was that Jayfeather wasn't blind! "Jayfeather!" she gasped, "You can see!"

Jayfeather twitched his ears in amusement and nodded, "Yeah, I've always been able to see in dreams."

"Where are we?" Deerfoot wondered, "Is this Starclan?"

"Indeed," a voice said. The Thunderclan cats turned. A ginger tom was padding into the clearing.

"Firestar!" Whitewing purred.

"It's good to see you again, Whitewing," Firestar purred, as the other cars meowed their greetings.

"Where are the cats from the other clans?" Lionblaze asked.

"They appeared in different places, but we are meeting on the moors," Firestar responded, then he flicked his tail and said, "Follow me."

Mapleleaf and her clanmates followed Firestar into the Starclan forest. All around them, Starclan cats were hunting, sleeping and, in the kits and apprentices case, playing.

"Hollytuft!" a familiar voice called. Mapleleaf turned. Patchface was bounding towards them. He bore no signs of the wounds that

Hollytuft's green eyes lite up and she bounded forward to meet her mate. She touched noses with him and Mapleleaf knew soon that Hollytuft would soon have to part ways with Patchface once again. "It's good to see you Mapleleaf, Deerfoot," he purred, touching noses with them.

"The Darkforest cats have taken our kits," Hollytuft

Patchface's amber eyes darkened. "I know," he said grimly, "That's why I'm coming with you."

Hollytuft's eyes widened. "No! You can't! If the Darkforest cats kill you, you'll fade!" she cried.

Patchface gently licked her ear. "I know, but that's a risk I'm willing to take." he said.

Hollytuft nodded and the group continued on until they reached a patch of bare ground amoungst the long moorland grass. A moment later, the grass rustled on the opposite side and Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, Berryheart,and Rippletail, followed by some of the Shadowclan warriors Grassheart, Scorchfur, and Pinenose, with Blackstar at the lead. "Are you the only ones here?" he grunted.

"Be patient, Blackstar," Firestar said, "We didn't specify arrival times, remember.

After he head finished speaking, the grass parted once more to reveal Harestar, Nightcloud, Fernpelt, Palefur, and some more warriors, Crouchfoot, Hootwhisker, and Featherpelt. Onestar was at the head.

Finally, Riverclan came. Shellclaw, and Brackenpelt, came accompanied by Shimmerpelt, Icewing, Pinefur, and Rainstorm. Leopardstar was at the head and she narrowed her eyes as in saying that she didn't have to explain them being the last to arrive.

"We're all here, good," Onestar said.

"Before we make a plan to rescue the kits, we need someone to spy on the Darkforest cats," Blackstar pointed out.

"I'll go!" Mapleleaf and Deerfoot volunteered instantly.

"Why you?" Nightcloud demanded.

"I used to be a Darkforest cat," Mapleleaf said simply. She turned to head to the border with Deerfoot behind her, amid the shocked gasps from the other clan cats.

Once they reached the border, Deerfoot murmured, "Wow, so this is it."

Mapleleaf nodded and crossed into the Darkforest. "Follow me," she whispered, feeling unsettled that she knew the exact way around the Darkforest.

Finally, she picked up the strong smell of kits. "Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan... Thunderclan!" she thought. Maybe there was hope.

"They went this way!" Mapleleaf whispered.

"How did you smell anything above this stench?!" Deerfoot stared at her incredibly.

"I'm used to it, remember," Mapleleaf said quietly.

Mapleleaf flicked her tail and led him into the undergrowth. Finally, the trail led into an open clearing with a huge gnarled tree stood at the edge. The kits were unharmed, Mapleleaf noticed thankfully, but they were surrounded by Darkforest cats. Mapleleaf felt sick to her stomach as she recognized some of her old Darkforest clanmates.

"This is the place where they meet," Mapleleaf whispered to Deerfoot, who was crouched beside her.

"Today we will begin to teach you how to fight!" Tigerstar yowled, amber eyes gleaming.

"Why?" Hatchkit squeaked, looking genuinely confused.

"Darkforest is the place of no rules!" Tigerstar replied gleefully, "Your clanmates never let you learn to fight, did they?"

"No," a dark brown tom kit admitted.

"Well, we'd let you learn! And you'd become warriors!" Tigerstar replied, "We'll be your clanmates!"

"I don't want to be a warrior," a voice called.

"Mean either!" another voice called.

Tigerstar's amber eyes narrowed in rage, but he didn't let it show with a single twitch of his whiskers. "What's your names?" he growled.

A long-furred tabby with amber eyes replied. "Woolkit of Windclan!" she said.

"Harestar's kit?" a ragged tom called.

"Yes," Woolkit replied.

"And you?" Tigerstar said to the other she-cat.

The she-kit sat up straighter. "Mousekit of Riverclan!" she said proudly, reminding Mapleleaf of someone she knew.

"That must be Shellclaw's daughter," Mapleleaf whispered.

"And why don't you want to be a warrior?" Tigerstar growled.

"We want to be medicine cats!"

Woolkit replied, her eyes shining.

"Well, that's not going to happen," Tigerstar responded.

"Why not?!" Mousekit challenged.

"There aren't any herbs in the Darkforest," Tigerstar growled. Before Mousekit or Woolkit say anymore he said, "Now, back to training! Sparrowfeather and Silverhawk, take Riverclan by the murky waters. Snowtuft and Antpelt, take Windclan to the long grasses. Hawkfrost and Brokenstar, take Shadowclan to the pines. Darkstripe and Stoneshine will train Thunderclan here. We will meet back when I give the word. The rest of you, help where you're needed. We want first rate fighters."

Tigerstar leaped off the gnarled tree. Mapleleaf saw Hawkfrost pad to the Shadowclan kits. "We're kin, you know. I'm your mother's half-brother." Hawkfrost said.

"Wow!" a tortoiseshell tom said, eyes shining.

"We should go," Mapleleaf said. Deerfoot nodded and they crept to the border.


	23. For the Kits!

Chapter 23

Mapleleaf and Deerfoot headed back to the Starclan clearing where the others were waiting. "Well?!" Leopardstar demanded, leaping to her paws.

"We've found the kits," Mapleleaf panted, "The Darkforest cats are training them to destroy their clans!"

"Again?" Onestar groaned.

"But it's worse," Deerfoot said, "Now, they have the power to determine how fast the kits grow up. They could have over a dozen grown warriors in an instant."

"Why didn't they do that growth thing before?" Rowanstar questioned.

"Their recruits before were full grown, obviously," Firestar pointed out.

Rowanstar looked embarrassed. "Oh yeah."

"And it would be easier to manipulate and keep them from escaping," Mapleleaf added.

The parents of the taken kits looked at her in dismay. "They've split the kits up and taken them to different training places." Mapleleaf continued, "They're meeting at the meeting clearing at any time."

"Then we'll have to have warriors waiting at the border and spy's waiting at the clearing." Firestar said grimly.

"We'll need to send in some cats as a distraction," Leopardstar added.

"I'll gather some more of our clanmates to fight!" Onestar called, running into the long grass.

"And how will we stop the Darkforest from taking our kits again?" Tawnypelt put in.

The eyes of the Starclan cats turned dark. "We must have the blood of the pure spilled on the Tree of Darkness."

"That doesn't sound too great," Grassheart of Shadowclan remarked.

"What is that?" Tawnypelt asked cautiously.

Mapleleaf knew at once what the Tree of Darkness was. "That's the tree that allows the Darkforest cats to the leave the Darkforest. If the blood of the pure is spilled on it, the Darkforest cats will be trapped in the Darkforest, forever. It's the same deal with Starclan. I believe that the blood of the evil would seal in Starclan." Mapleleaf said.

Blackstar looked at her cautiously. "That's right," he said carefully. Mapleleaf noticed that he didn't share the location of the tree and she felt a prickle of irritation.

"We have to seal the Darkforest cats in the Darkforest," Firestar said.

"Wait," Icewing, a Riverclan warrior spoke up, "My son, Beetlewhisker is in there, I can't have him be trapped for eternity in that horrible forest!"

"He has been turned evil. We can't do anything to help him," Leopardstar said gently, laying her dappled tail on the white she-cat's shoulder.

"We must try!" Icewing insisted desperately, "I have to save him!"

"She's right," Nightcloud added, "My clanmate Antpelt was murdered in there."

"We should try to talk to them," Icewing said, "They might know how many warriors are guarding the Tree of Darkness."

"I think we should try," Mapleleaf put in. "If I get a second chance, so should they."

"Very well," Leopardstar nodded, "We must pray this works."

"I will wait at the border and see if I can contact Antpelt or Beetlewhisker." Icewing said.

"Mapleleaf, Deerfoot, and Grassheart, go with them," Firestar ordered.

Mapleleaf nodded and followed the Riverclan she-cat to the border. They sat waiting there for a while. "This is pointless!" Grassheart complained.

"I know Shadowclan is notorious for being bad-tempered, but can you shut up?!" Mapleleaf snapped irritably, her patience running out. Grassheart glared at her but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, a rustling came from the bushes, and a dark brown tom stepped out. Mapleleaf heard a sharp intake of breath as Icewing recognized her son. "Beetlewhisker!" Icewing called, bounding to stand right on the edge of Starclan.

Beetlewhisker let out a growl and the fur on his spine began to raise. Icewing skidded to a halt. "Beetlewhisker! It's me, Icewing!"

Beetlewhisker's eyes suddenly glowed with recognition. "Icewing?" he whispered, carefully walking to the very edge of the Darkforest.

"Yes," Icewing purred.

"Your not dead, are you?" he asked.

"No-I" Icewing started, but Beetlewhisker cut her off.

"You're here for those kits!" Beetlewhisker hissed, hostility returning.

"Please, Beetlewhisker, you must help us!" Icewing begged, "We can bring you to Starclan! Antpelt, too!"

Beetlewhisker looked away. "What makes you think I want to leave?" he murmured.

"We can see it in your eyes," Mapleleaf said, stepping out of the bracken.

"Who are you?" Beetlewhisker demanded.

"Bet you don't remember me," Mapleleaf purred.

"No, why would I?" Beetlewhisker replied, looking puzzled.

"It's me, Mapleshade," Mapleleaf purred, almost laughing at the look of horror spreading over his face.

"Your evil!" Beetlewhisker hissed.

"No, she's not." Icewing said, "Please, does Antpelt want to go to Starclan?"

"I think he does, I mean, we always sit in the undergrowth her and stare into Starclan," Beetlewhisker muttered.

"Then there's two things left for us to do. Free the kits and seal the Darkforest cats in," Mapleleaf thought.

"Can you tell us where the Tree of Darkness is and how many warriors are guarding it?" Icewing begged.

"Come back with several warriors; you're gonna need them," Beetlewhisker replied. "I'll come back with Antpelt, hopefully."

Then Beetlewhisker bounded away. "How do we know he's not just going to tell our plan to Tigerstar," Deerfoot hissed, while Grassheart meowed in agreement.

"We'll have to just trust him then, won't we?" Icewing said simply, "Now, let's get back to the clearing."

The group headed back to the clearing. There were many more cats here then before. "For the diversion and the rescue!" Firestar explained over the clamor of voices.

"Silence!" Leopardstar yowled. It became quiet.

"Here's the plan," Onestar explained. "First, we'll have a large group of warriors ambush their meeting clearing, and another group will sneak the kits away. It's risky; but we think it'll work."

"Then, we'll have medicine cats at the border ready to rush the kits to the Starclan camp to tend any training wounds and any other wounds." Blackstar continued, "With the medicine cats, we'll have another group, led by Beetlewhisker and maybe Antpelt, lead us to the Tree of Darkness."

"Warriors!" Firestar said, "Seperate yourselves into three groups and make sure there is enough skill for both. Mapleleaf, Grassheart, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Tawnypelt, and Berryheart, you'll be in the group who grab the kits. Rowanstar, Deerfoot, Nightcloud, and Shellclaw, you'll be with the group that goes to the tree. Harestar, and the rest of you, stay at the border and make sure all kits are accountable. For the kits!"

"For the kits!" the cheer was taken up by all in the clearing.

"Let us go, and well, I can't really say may Starclan light our paths, seeing most of us are Starclan, but anyway, good luck to all!" Firestar called.

Mapleleaf turned to Deerfoot. "Good luck," she whispered.

"You, too." he purred, licking her cheek.


	24. Sealed in a Bubble

Chapter 23

Mapleleaf followed the huge crowd of Starclan cats to the border. "Alright," Firestar commanded, "Diversion and kit groups, go!"

Mapleleaf took a deep breath and stepped over the border. "I'm coming for you, my kits!" she thought.

In the Darkforest, all was quiet. "They must all be in the meeting clearing. Mapleleaf whispered to Grassheart.

"All of them?!" Grassheart said in alarm.

"There's not as many as you think," Mapleleaf replied, "There's way more Starclan cats than them."

Grassheart nodded and the groups continued to the clearing. As soon as they were there, some cat at the front yowled, "Attack!"

The clearing erupted in chaos. Mapleleaf could see all the kits staring around in confusion. "We have to stop the kits from scattering!" she yowled.

"They're taking the kits!" Stoneshine shrieked, clawing a black Starclan tom.

"Come this way!" Mapleleaf's group began herding the kits out of the clearing.

Mapleleaf looked at the kits in alarm. They looked like they were almost ready to be apprentices! Some looked ready. The growing would be complete soon. "Why are we going!" a ginger tom squeaked.

"Just run like you never had," Grassheart yowled.

Mapleleaf ran to the head of the group of kits. "Follow me!" Mapleleaf yowled.

"Why's Mama here?" Mapleleaf could here Goldenkit ask.

Mapleleaf began running. She could here the patter of many paws as the clan kits dashed after her, mewing in confusion. "Why do we have to go?" a gray kit complained.

"Yeah! I don't wanna leave!" another squealed.

Mapleleaf skidded to a halt on the stinking ground and stared back at the kits who all seemed to be agreeing with the gray kit. What had the Darkforest cats told them. But there was no time to dwell on this. Mapleleaf kept running. Finally, Mapleleaf could see ahead of her the light of Starclan and she knew they had to be near the border. "Keep running!" Mapleleaf urged.

Mapleleaf pelted over the border and kept grabbing kits and hauling them over. A snarl sounded. Tigerstar had left the battle and followed them. Now, he was fighting Grassheart, who was attempting to shield the five terrified kits who hadn't yet made it into Starclan. The pale brown she-cat did her best, but was no match for the muscular brown tom. He snapped her neck and Grassheart's body fell to the ground, blooding trickling from her mouth.

Tigerstar let out a snarl of triumph. The kits looked at him in horror and ran to the border. Mapleleaf began grabbing as many as she could. One had fallen behind and Tigerstar saw this and, knowing he couldn't make it bend to his will, Tigerstar grabbed the kit, who began wriggling and let out high-pitched mews of terror. "Quietkit!" Mapleleaf yowled, recognizing the black she-kit.

Tigerstar heard her, and with a quick shake, it was all over for Quietkit. "No!" Hollytuft yowled, racing to Tigerstar.

Letting Quietkit fall from his jaws, Tigerstar began fighting Hollytuft. But soon, she too, was dead. Tigerstar, seeing all the warriors standing just beyond him, lashed his tail angrily and left. As soon as he left, the spirits of Grassheart, Hollytuft, and Quietkit rose from their bodies and looked sadly down at them. They padded across the border to Starclan.

"Mama! I thought you and Quietkit were dead! You're okay!" Hatchkit sobbed.

"We are dead, dearest," Hollytuft nuzzled her son. "Mapleleaf will take care of you know."

"No! I don't want Mapleleaf to be my mama! I want you!" Hatchkit sobbed.

Patchface kemerged from the bushes. "Hollytuft, I-" he started. Then he stopped dead and yowled, "No!"

Patchface ran to his mate. "You and Quietkit died?" he said hoarsely.

"Yes," Hollytuft said sadly.

"What about Hatchkit?" Patchface murmured. "He's all alone."

"No, he's not. Mapleleaf has milk; she'll care for him. And our littermates will be there for him," Hollytuft said, her green eyes glowing.

Yowls and screeches sounded in the distance. "They need help!" Harestar panicked, "Mapleleaf, go!"

Not stopping to retort that Harestar wasn't her leader, Mapleleaf ran faster than she ever did before. Beneath a large tree that Mapleleaf recognized as the Tree of Darkness, cats were fighting. Blood and tufts of fur littered the clearing.

Letting out fearsome screech, Mapleleaf flung herself on a massive gray tom who had Deerfoot pinned to the ground. She wrestled with the tom until she gave him a fierce bite that sent him howling into the forest. Thanks!" Deerfoot gasped, not stopping to ask why she was there. Then he disappeared into the throng.

Mapleleaf had a scratch on her forepaw that was trickling blood. She immediately pressed her bleeding paw onto the bark of the tree.

"No!" Sunflower yowled fearfully.

"Retreat!" Rowanstar called. The Starclan and living cats heard him and made a mad dash to the border. Mapleleaf looked back. It seemed like a bubble of darkness was expanding from the tree, beginning to cover the Darkforest like a dome.

Finally, they reached the border and crossed. Darkforest cats tried to follow, not out of vengeance, but fear, were thrown back. Antpelt and Beetlewhisker as well. "You promised," Beetlewhisker choked out.

Hollytuft looked at him. "I, Hollytuft, allow Beetlewhisker and Antpelt cross." she called.

Beetlewhisker and Antpelt dashed across. "Help us!" Sunflower wailed, locking eyes with Mapleleaf.

Mapleleaf turned away. Finally, the Datkforest was engulfed. "No!" Tigerstar yowled angrily, "Mapleshade, you're a traitor!"

Mapleleaf looked back at him. "Actually, it's Mapleleaf." Then she turned tail and began to stalk away, with the other Starclan cats following.

(Hi everyone, sorry for not posting as much, but hopefully this'll all change. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks!)


	25. Never Alone

Chapter 24

Mapleleaf and the group of Starclan cats reached the clearing, where medicine cats were treating the wounded. As the crowd thinned, Mapleleaf began to look for Deerfoot and her kits. Frantically she crammed her neck. Finally, she spotted them.

"Deerfoot!" she called.

Deerfoot turned at the sound of her voice and let out a purr of delight. "Mama!" their kits squealed, barreling her over.

"Oof!" Mapleleaf grunted. She began trying to lick all her kits at once.

"Oh my kits!" Mapleleaf purred, "How I missed you!"

"We missed you too, Mama," Flowerkit said earnestly.

"You've gotten big!" Mapleleaf stepped back inspecting her kits. "Why, you look like four mooned kits!"

"Tigerstar said that these berries he gave us were a special treat, but all they did was make me feel tingly," Goldenkit sniffed.

"They didn't taste very good, either!" Maplekit wrinkled her nose.

"Yucky!" Marshkit added.

"You wanna see the fighting moves they taught us!?" Flowerkit squeaked. She leaped onto Maplekit's back and demonstrated a move Mapleleaf knew all too well.

"Stop!" Mapleleaf exclaimed.

The kits broke apart. "What's wrong?" Flowerkit asked.

"Those are so violent!" Mapleleaf replied, "Please, only ever use them if someone tries to kill you."

"We will!" the kits chorused. Then they began tumbling in the grass. Deerfoot nuzzled Mapleleaf.

"Thank Starclan we have them back," he purred.

"Yes," Mapleleaf purred.

"I wonder how my apprentice fared with Amberpool," Deerfoot purred.

"Amberpool probably put Minnowpaw in her place," Mapleleaf purred, "You are too soft on her."

"Hey!" Deerfoot protested in mock indignation, giving Mapleleaf a playful swipe with a sheathed paw.

"I'm just kidding!" Mapleleaf purred.

"Cats of all clans!" Firestar yowled, "We have rescued all kits but one."

"What?!" the cats yelled shocked.

"Quietkit of Thunderclan was killed by Tigerstar," Firestar said sorrowfully. "And so was her mother."

"But we rescued all the other kits!" a brown tabby called.

"That we did," Blackstar said, dipping his head.

"And now it is time for you to go home," Leopardstar said.

"Can Hollytuft and Quietkit come too?" Hatchkit asked hopefully, "And Patchface?"

"No," Firestar said gently, "They have died and can't come back with you."

"Then I don't wanna go back!" Hatchkit wailed.

"You must," Hollytuft said gently, "Be strong, for me."

"You have the chance to live in Thunderclan, take it!" Quietkit urged.

"We love you," Patchface added.

"I-I'll go," Hatchkit sobbed, "B-but I'm scared! What'll I do without you all?"

"You'll have Mapleleaf and Deerfoot as your mama and papa. Their kits will be your siblings. You can have a new family," Hollytuft murmured.

"I want you, though!" Hatchkit sobbed.

Hollytuft gently nudged Hatchkit towards Mapleleaf. "You must go now," Patchface said to his son.

"Take care of my son," Hollytuft said to Mapleleaf, her eyes glistening with grief.

"Of course," Mapleleaf said, dipping her head.

"I'll never forget you," Hatchkit whispered, "I love you all."

Hatchkit padded over to Mapleleaf, Deerfoot, and their kits. "I'm ready," Hatchkit murmured.

"All of you, lay down where you are and you will fall asleep and go back to your clans," Onestar said, "Farewell!"

Mapleleaf lay down on the ground beside Deerfoot and tucked her kits to her, Hatchkit especially. "You don't have to call me Mama," she whispered to him, "I know how hard it will be."

Hatchkit looked up at her gratefully and murmured drowsily, "You smell a bit like Hollytuft."

"That's because of my milk, dear," Mapleleaf purred, "Go to sleep, my dears, we'll be home before you know it."

After a few moments they were all asleep. Mapleleaf snuggled closer to Deerfoot and faded off to sleep. When she awoke, she smelled the familiar scents of the medicine cat den. "Home!" she thought happily.

Mapleleaf opened her eyes. Leafpool looked up from the herbs she was sorting, startled, her amber eyes wide and the fur on her shoulders bristling. Then she relaxed as she recognized her clanmates. "Hey! You're back!" she raced out of the den. "Everyone! They're back!"

"We did it!" Deerfoot purred.

"We're home!" Maplekit cheered.

"Are we still warriors?" Goldenkit asked.

"What?" Mapleleaf asked, startled.

"We were warriors!" Flowerkit squeaked, "We were Flowerstep, Goldenpelt, Mapleclaw, Marshtail, and Hatchfur!"

"No," Deerfoot replied firmly.

"Aww!" all the kits but Hatchkit protested.

"And there was Mouse-ear, Qualflight, Otternose, Nightberry, Fireclaw, Swiftlight, and Tansyheart! Marshkit added.

"Don't forget Rabbitfoot, Wooltuft, and Dawnbright!" Goldenkit reminded.

"And Quietsong," Hatchkit put in quietly.

There was an awkward silence. Mapleleaf said falsely cheerfully, "Let's go back to the nursery!"

"Yay!" the kits squealed. They raced out. Hatchkit padded after them more slowly.

"How they find the energy, I'll never know," Mapleleaf muttered, following them. Deerfoot purred in amusement and followed.

Mapleleaf's family ran to meet her as soon as she set paw out of the medicine cat den.

"You're back!" Cloverstem purred, racing to her sister.

"We're so glad your safe!" Blossomfall purred, wrapping her tail around Mapleleaf and giving her fierce licks.

"Where's Hollytuft?" Thornclaw asked.

"She and Quietkit were killed by Tigerstar," Mapleleaf whispered.

Thornclaw let out a growl deep in his throat. He, Mapleleaf realized, was the only one of their family, besides his sister Brightheart, who could remember Tigerstar. "I thought Firestar killed him!" he spat.

"His soul just went back to the Darkforest," Mapleleaf explained.

"How dreadful!" Blossomfall gasped.

"Poor, poor, Hatchkit," Cloudshade murmured.

"Are you caring for him now?" Cloverstem asked.

Mapleleaf nodded. Inside the nursery, she could hear a she-cat's yowl of surprise inside the nursery. "Who could be in there!?" Mapleleaf asked in surprise.

"Rosepetal," Blossomfall replied in amusement, "She's having Bumblestripe's kits. There's been a guard with her at all times in case the Darkforest cats tried taking her as well."

"I'd better go and control my kits," Mapleleaf muttered. Then she padded into the nursery. Rosepetal was on her paws, her eyes wide with surprise, looking as though she had just been woken from a nap.

"Kits!" Mapleleaf scolded, "Did you wake Rosepetal?!"

"Yes," Rosepetal muttered before the kits could answer.

"We didn't know she was here," Flowerkit replied.

"Yeah, we're really sorry," Goldenkit said.

"Don't tell me you're sorry; tell Rosepetal," Mapleleaf replied, pointing her tail at Rosepetal.

"Is Bumblestripe safe?" Rosepetal asked anxiously.

"Yes," Mapleleaf purred.

"Then never mind a nap!" Rosepetal said hurriedly, running out of the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a clan meeting!" Mapleleaf could hear Bramblestar call.

"I guess there goes my nap as well," Mapleleaf muttered. She herded her kits out of the den to sit by Deerfoot, who gave her a lick, his eyes warm.

"We give thanks to Starclan for Mapleleaf, Deerfoot, their kits, Hatchkit Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Whitewing, and Bumblestripe's safe return!" Bramblestar called.

Purrs and cheers broke out in the crowd. "But we also mourn the deaths of Hollytuft and Quietkit," Bramblestar continued. Mapleleaf could see Hatchkit begin to quaver and he flattened his ears. Mapleleaf tucked her tail over his shoulders.

"Though we don't have bodies too bury, we shall still hold a vigil tonight!" Bramblestar called, "So, however wishes to sit vigil should get some rest! Meeting dismissed!"

"Mama?" Maplekit yawned, "I don't want to sit vigil, I'm tired."

"Yeah," Marshkit murmured.

"Let's all go and take naps," Mapleleaf purred.

Mapleleaf and her kits went to the nursery. Mapleleaf laid down in her nest and her kits laid down beside her. Mapleleaf tucked her kits close. "I'll sit vigil with you if you want, Hatchkit," Mapleleaf whispered.

Hatchkit looked up gratefully at her. "Thanks," he whispered.

Mapleleaf closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. A while later, she woke to her kits stirring. "Seriously?" Mapleleaf grumbled.

"You sound more grumpy than Jayfeather!" Flowerkit teased, climbing onto Mapleleaf's back. "Or the elders!"

"Show some respect!" Mapleleaf scolded, giving her daughter a swat with her tail.

Flowerkit let out a mrrow and slide off of Mapleleaf. "Oof!" Goldenkit grunted as Flowerkit landed on him.

"Are you hungry?" Mapleleaf asked them.

"Yeah, but we don't want milk! We want prey!" Marshkit replied.

"That's right, the Darkforest aged you," Mapleleaf murmured. Then she stood up, shook the moss from her fur and said, "Well! Let's get prey then."

Mapleleaf led the way out of the nursery. The sun was beginning to set. "Mice might be the best for them," Mapleleaf thought, remembering the first time she ate prey. "Cloverstem hated it at first!" Mapleleaf purred, thinking of her kithood. Kit mews broke into her thoughts.

"I want a sparrow! I want a squirrel!" her kits argued amongst themselves.

"Now, now," Mapleleaf chided gently. "You're going to try a mouse."

"Awww!" her kits complained.

"Hush," Mapleleaf purred. She nosed her way around the fresh-kill pile until she pulled out three mice. "Eat up!"

None of the kits moved. Finally, Goldenkit stepped forward and took a tentative bite of one of the mice. "It's good!" he said, his voice muffled.

The other kits took bites of the mice and soon they finished them. "Yummy!" Maplekit squeaked, licking her lips.

Mapleleaf purred in amusement. "Tonight, I'm going to sit vigil with Hatchkit," Mapleleaf told her kits. "You will be sleeping alone tonight."

"Aww!" her kits complained.

"The vigil will be starting soon," Deerfoot said, padding up to Mapleleaf and his kits.

"Time for you to go back to the nursery," Mapleleaf purred, "Be good and let Rosepetal sleep."

With a squeal, her kits ran into the nursery. Mapleleaf saw Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Sorrelstripe silently slipped out of the warriors' den and took up vigil positions in the center of the clearing, Silverpelt beginning to shine.

Mapleleaf, Deerfoot, and Hatchkit padded to join them. Deerfoot sat down and Mapleleaf sat beside him. Hatchkit pressed himself against Mapleleaf's soft fur. Mapleleaf gave him a gentle lick on the head and the vigil began.


	26. Until the End

Chapter 25

A few moons later, Mapleleaf's kits were ready to become apprentices. "Stay still!" Mapleleaf scolded, trying to give her kits fast groomings.

"We'll be great apprentices!" Marshkit boasted.

"I'm sure you will," Rosepetal puffed, her belly swollen with kits. Speaking and sitting up were an effort now for the heavily pregnant queen.

"Now, walk slowly and don't behave like kits," Mapleleaf instructed. "Let's go!"

"I'm just going to go back to sleep," Rosepetal murmured, "I don't feel too good..."

Deerfoot was waiting for Mapleleaf outside the nursery. He looked as though he was about to burst with pride. "Are they ready?" Deerfoot asked Mapleleaf.

"Yes," Mapleleaf purred.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called.

"This is it!" Flowerkit squealed.

"Today Mapleleaf and Deerfoot's kits are ready to become apprentices! Come forward!" Bramblestar called.

Mapleleaf's kits left her side, quavering in excitement. "Cloverstem, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Flowerpaw!" Bramblestar continued.

Flowerpaw touched noses with Cloverstem, her amber eyes gleaming in excitement. "Cloudshade, you too are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Marshpaw!" Bramblestar called.

Marshpaw touched noses with Cloudshade. "Mapleleaf," Bramblestar started. Mapleleaf looked up at him in surprise. Mothers didn't normally mentor their own kits.

"Mapleleaf, you will be mentor to Hatchpaw!" Bramblestar called.

"Did you know?" Hatchpaw asked, touching noses with Mapleleaf.

"No idea," Mapleleaf replied.

Then Goldenkit was apprenticed to Honeypelt, and Maplekit apprenticed to Larkflight. "One last thing," Bramblestar called, "Whitewing, Birchfall, and Squirrelflight have decided to retire!"

This meant that Thunderclan needed a new deputy, Mapleleaf noticed and that meant the elders' den was more crowded than ever. "I say these word before our ansestors so they may see and approve my choice. Deerfoot will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!" Bramblestar called.

Mapleleaf saw Deerfoot's shocked expression beside her. "Congratulations!" Mapleleaf purred.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Deerfoot called, "I never expected to receive such a high position, but I will do my very best to serve you!"

"Meeting dismissed!" Bramblestar called.

"Do you want to see the territory now?" Mapleleaf asked Hatchpaw.

"Oh yes!" Hatchpaw said, happier than Mapleleaf had seen him since the death of his mother and sister.

Mapleleaf lead the way out of camp. "Let's go to the lake first!" Hatchpaw said excitedly.

"All right," Mapleleaf purred.

Mapleleaf led Hatchpaw down the slope to the lake. "Wow!" Hatchpaw exclaimed, looking at the lake.

"Beyond it is Riverclan territory," Mapleleaf said. "Now, we're going to the Shadowclan border."

Mapleleaf tasted the air once they reached the border. The brambles on the other side of the Shadowclan border. A patrol stepped out. Mapleleaf recognized Tigerheart, Snowbird, Stoatfur. There was a gray and black apprentice and a pale tabby Mapleleaf didn't recognize.

"Greetings," Mapleleaf called.

"Greetings," Snowbird replied.

"I see Shadowclan has made apprentices," Mapleleaf said.

"Indeed." Tigerheart replied. "These are Plumpaw and Flightpaw."

Plumpaw and Flightpaw meowed greetings shyly.

"I see Thunderclan has also," Stoatfur added.

"Yes," Mapleleaf replied, "This is my apprentice, Hatchpaw."

"Nice to meet you!" Hatchpaw mewed.

"We'll be seeing you," Mapleleaf called, "Let's go, Hatchpaw."

"Wow!" Hatchpaw bounced, "That was sooo cool!"

Mapleleaf let out a purr. "Let's show you the Windclan border."

When they got back to camp, Thunderclan was in uproar. "What's going on!?" Mapleleaf shouted to Deerfoot.

"Rosepetal's having her kits, but she's suddenly become very ill," Deerfoot replied.

"Oh, no!" Mapleleaf replied, "Hatchpaw, you can go sort out a nest in the apprentices' den."

"Okay!" Hatchpaw replied, then with Mapleleaf's other kits, disappeared into the apprentices' den.

Mapleleaf padded to the nursery and popped her head in. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Mapleleaf asked, as Rosepetal shrieked with Bumblestripe crouched worriedly beside her.

"No, " Jayfeather replied, "Her kits are nearly here."

"What's wrong with her?" Mapleleaf asked.

"She has a high fever," Leafpool replied.

Just then, Rosepetal shrieked, and a tiny black kit slide out onto the moss. She wasn't moving. Leafpool gave the she-kit a gentle prod. "Oh, Rosepetal," Leafpool said sadly, "She's dead."

Rosepetal let out another shriek an a ginger tom slide out onto the moss. "He's dead," Leafpool whispered.

"And soon I'll be with them," Rosepetal whispered.

"No! Don't talk like that!" Bumblestripe said, frantically pawing Rosepetal.

"Stop," Rosepetal whispered. "Goodbye, Bumblestripe."

Then she fell still, never to move again. "No!" Bumblestripe wailed, burying his face into his mate's fur.

"She's with Starclan now," Leafpool said gently.

"I'm going to name the black she-kit Duskkit and the ginger tom Scorchkit." Bumblestripe whispered, "They should have names to take with them to Starclan."

"I'll tell the clan," Mapleleaf murmured.

Mapleleaf slipped out of the nursery. "Well?" Blossomfall demanded.

"She's dead and the kits," Mapleleaf whispered.

"Oh no!" Daisy, who was Rosepetal's mother wailed, "I've already lost Toadstep and Hazeltail!" she sobbed. Berrynose and Mousewhisker vainly attempted to comfort her.

"May Starclan light Bumblestripe's path," Millie murmured.

Many moons passed. Mapleleaf trained Hatchpaw and finally he was ready to become a warrior along with her kits and Mapleleaf couldn't be more proud. Sandstorm and Graystripe peacefully died in their sleep. Like she had predicted, Honeypelt had Cloudshade's kits. Petalkit and Nutkit could hardly ever keep still.

"Today we come together to make five apprentices warriors!" Bramblestar called. Mapleleaf noticed for the first time how old he looked.

"Maplepaw, you will be known as Mapleheart, Goldenpaw, you will be known as Goldenheart, Flowerpaw, you will be known as Flowerstorm, Marshpaw, you will be known as Marshstep and Hatchpaw-" Bramblestar said, but Hatchpaw interrupted

"Wait," Hatchpaw said, "I'd like to be known as Hatchtuft, in honor of Hollytuft, Patchface, and Quietkit.

"Very well," Bramblestar said, dipping his head.

"Mapleheart! Goldenheart! Flowerstorm! Marshstep! Hatchtuft!" their clanmates called.

"We're so proud of you!" Mapleleaf purred, going over to her kits.

"Thanks," they purred.

Suddenly, a bark sounded in the distance. It wasn't that far away. "Dog!" Honeypelt screeched, shoving Petalkit and Nutkit into the nursery before covering the entrance in bramble.

"I'll lead a patrol and Deerfoot, Cloudshade, Poppyfrost, Mapleleaf and Lionblaze will come," Bramblestar called, "Meeting dismissed!"

Bramblestar lead the way out of camp. "This way!" he ordered.

Mapleleaf pelt after her leader until they reached the slope leading to the lake. There they saw the dog. It was a large brown brute with long teeth ad savage yellow eyes. With a howl, it charged. "Scatter!" Bramblestar yowled.

The dog turned and followed Bramblestar. His eyes widened with fear as the dog gained on him and Mapleleaf yowled, "No!"

With a sickening crunch, the dog grabbed Bramblestar and gave him a shake and dropped him to the ground. Bramblestar did not move.

Mapleleaf bared her teeth and leaped onto the dog's back and dug her claws into its back. Deerfoot let out a yowl and together, they drove the dog away.

Mapleleaf ran to Bramblestar's limp form. "He's dead," Mapleleaf whispered. Then she turned to Deerfoot, "You're our leader now."

Deerfoot nodded dully. Mapleleaf and Poppyfrost gently hauled Bramblestar's body onto Lionblaze's shoulders. When they got back to camp, the clan let out yowls of shock and horror at the sight of their leader's body.

"I must travel to the Moonpool immediately," Deerfoot said, "And I must have a deputy.

He turned to Mapleleaf. "Will you be my deputy?"

Mapleleaf looked into his amber eyes. "Of course," she replied. The clan was his. And she would help him every step of the way, until the very end.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mapleleaf carefully made her way out of the warriors' den, wincing as her muscles ached. She let out a purr of delight as she saw Deerstar sitting outside his den. It was many seasons later and Mapleleaf was getting old. So were her clanmates. Most of the cats who had once been her clanmates joined Starclan. There were a new generation of Thunderclan cats.

"How are you?" Deerstar asked, yawning.

"Feeling like an elder," Mapleleaf replied ruefully.

"Perhaps you should think about retiring," Deerstar murmured, placing her tail on her shoulder.

"I'm not that old!" Mapleleaf protested. "You're even older than I am!"

"We're a couple of the oldest cats in Thunderclan," Deerstar reminded her.

Mapleleaf looked at the clan. Since it was sunhigh, most of the clan were in the clearing. Snowfrost was playing with her kits Blackkit and Antkit while her mate Bluetail watched in amusement. Tigerstripe, Fallensnow, Ashheart, and Icywater were huddled deep in conversation outside the warriors' den. Rosethorn and Ferretnose were sharing a mouse. Thrushpaw, Heatherpaw, Lakepaw, and Greenpaw were play fighting in front of the apprentices' den. Even Fawnpaw, who was training to be a medicine cat, joined the fun. The five young cats let out high-pitched mews of excitement.

Mapleleaf saw Honeyflower, Fawnpaw's mentor, let out a hiss. Fawnpaw left the play fighting and padded back to the medicine cat den mournfully, her ears flattened and her tail thrashing from side to side.

The thorn barrier rustled and Owltalon, Shimmerdust, Foxtail, and Flytail were returning from a hunting patrol. Redfoot, Larkflight, Sagefur, and Cloudshade, we're sharing tongues drowsily outside the elders' den. Clan life was going on as usual.

"The apprentices are doing well," Mapleleaf remarked.

"Yes," Deerstar purred, "They'll be great warriors!"

"I'd better talk to the patrol to see if they have anything to report," Mapleleaf said.

Mapleleaf got to her paws and went over to Owltalon, the leader of the patrol, and said, "Anything to report?"

"No," Owltalon replied, "Shadowclan border was quiet."

"Thank you," Mapleleaf said, dipping her head to the dark brown tom.

Since leaf-bare was coming, the days were shorter so Mapleleaf and the rest of the clan went to sleep early. "My nest is always a little colder without Deerstar," Mapleleaf thought wearily, settling in her nest with a sigh.

Mapleleaf drifted off to sleep. She felt odd, like she was becoming weightless. She felt like she was drifting away...

Mapleleaf opened her eyes. She was in a starry, moonlit clearing. At once, her memories flooded back. She turned and a familiar ginger tom was standing there. "Thunder!" Mapleleaf gasped. If the Thunderclan leader was here, that meant...

"Am I dead?" Mapleleaf whispered.

"Yes," Thunder replied, dipping his head, "Mapleshade, you have served Thunderclan well. You have used your second chance extremely well and have gained entry into Starclan. You have been Mapleleaf, Thunderclan's wise and loyal deputy. You would have been a great leader of Thunderclan.

"Then you did you take me from my clan?" Mapleleaf challenged.

"It was your time," Thunder said simply. "Look, your clanmates are waiting for you."

Mapleleaf looked past him and saw her clanmates- both from her life as Mapleshade and as Mapleleaf. "My friends, my family!" Mapleleaf thought joyfully. Then she bounded past Thunder to join them.

(And that's that! I'm thinking of writing a story about Yellowfang. What do you guys think? Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! :)


End file.
